Pretending is Our Game
by dragmeout
Summary: How hard can it be to infiltrate a spy school? Easy. But how HARD is it to be a boy when you're technically a part of the female population? Its time to try beating the boys in their own game, warning though! There's no boy-interpretation in spy manuals!
1. Chapter 1: Suspicious

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 

CHAPTER 1: Suspicious

"Hello room, how have you been?" Ok now I'm sounding weird but how could you blame a girl who's alone in a room for four. I started fixing my things while wondering about things, people and _it. _As I now prefer calling the _person, it._ I slumped back to my bed trying to count the number of hours I'd have to spend alone waiting for my friends, that'd be around 16 hours, 25 minutes and 28 seconds, though I wouldn't want to dramatically point out that they are not coming any sooner. _I don't understand why I'm suddenly depressed over something. _I started walking around the halls of Gallagher academy, trying to see things in a practical light when I heard a disturbing thud and a couple of yanking sounds.

"What on earth…" I started moving towards the place where the sounds came from when I saw an angry girl trying to protect her suitcases.

"If that lands on the ground in a manner that I don't see fit, I will make your life a living hell". She threatened the chauffer with a smile from hell. "And that's Macey" I was at the front door waiting for her to successfully unload her luggage, with the a full emphasis on the number of the cases, there were nine cases that could fit a fat kid for crying out loud.

"Hey Mace! Want some help?" I was grinning happily to at least see another being in this school. "Cammie!" She ran towards me in an embrace, abandoning her bags, which I'm telling you got out of the car's trunk with blood and sweat at stake.

"So you're back early huh?" I broke of our hug and asked. "Well I thought I'd rather suffer here alone than stay with my dad and his guards who kept thinking that I'd die just by touching stuff that they didn't inspect" She was rolling her eyes while going back to her bags. "Well, that's an acceptable reason. Well whatever let's just go in!" I started pulling out her bags to our room when I saw Liz picking up the pieces of a broken vase.

"Oh hi guys!" She exclaimed while holding up a piece of the broken vase then she started explaining what happened when we eyed the vase "Well I was trying to grab my coat when it got stuck to the table and, and…" Macey cut her off "No need for an explanation, at least we know that you weren't kidnapped and replaced while staying in Alabama" We all laughed off while hugging each other.

Finally we reached our room to see our friend dancing something that may cause anyone to disown her, but knowing Bex, this is an indication of something juicy. We stared at her until I cleared my throat causing her to look and run towards us, giving us all a tight hug. "I am so dying to see you guys!" There was the glint, the deadly glint in the eyes.

"Spill it, what do you have up your sleeve" I tried to get it out of her but she seemed dazed.

"Earth to Bex!" Liz was now swiping her hands in front of Bex's face when she realized that she went into her own world for exactly two minutes and 49 seconds. "Ugh. Can everyone allow me to have a happy moment!" And Bex was bouncing up and down while we all stared at her.

"So really Bex, What's up? Tell us before I change my mind into giving you the top that you super wanted" Macey was talking in a sing-song tone while inspecting her nails.

"Ok ok! I have to breathe slowly" she was doing this yoga movement pulling her hands in a relaxing movement "Grantsentmeapictureofhim!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one even understood a word of it.

"Slow down! There are no horses here!" Macey retorted while Liz tried to get a pen and paper thinking that whatever Bex was saying was as important as a bomb threath since there was so much commotion.

"Phew! I said Grant-sent-me-a-picture-of-him!" Bex was saying it slowly to the point that I had to connect the words while thinking when I realized that it wasn't that important. "And I thought it was to die for…" Liz said as she slowly put away her pen and paper.

"Oh so that was it…" I turned around ignoring Bex and her waiting-for-a-reaction-hand-gestures. "Oh come on guys!" She looked at us questioningly when I suddenly realized the implication of that confused Grant sending his picture to Bex. _That asshole! _And yeah I was now thinking of Zach, the _it_ that I tried to avoid thinking about the entire vacation.

I think they were able to read my expression as they were now looking at me with contemplating eyes as if waiting for a reaction and with a sigh I reached for my bedside trying to mask my facial expression "What?" Then I looked at them with the most innocent face my spy senses could muster. _Yeah right as if I looked believable enough. _

"Let's not dwell on this now, I'm getting dead air chills!" Macey was now rubbing her arms when we heard a knock on our door.

"Girls, are you in there?" My mom, the headmistress asked as I motioned for the door "Hey mom! Need anything?" I stared at her trying to read her expression but of course my efforts were wasted.

"Well I wanted to call you for dinner and because nobody answered and its just us here, I took the liberty of calling you myself" My mom asked us while glancing around the room "Oh then we'll follow in a jiffy!" Bex replied while we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, see you in a while" Smiling, she closed the door when I heard my friends talking; and true enough we had the same suspicions.

Bex looked around "Was that just me or did you guys notice how Mrs. Morgan had this weird glint in her eyes? Like…" but was cut off by Liz who was now up on her heels in excitement "She was hiding something!". "Exaclty!" Bex retorted.

"And I though I was just seeing things" Macey was now looking at me, expecting an answer, well what can I do, people would expect me, the daughter to at least know right?!

"I don't know what she's up to, but I get what you guys are saying, she was acting a bit weird. It was as if she wanted to say something more but suddenly hesitated" I held on to the doorknob, pondering on the weirdness of things.

"So whatever! Let us go eat first then think after, my stomach is now under civil war here!" Bex scrambled out the bed then through the door and so we followed her. We arrived at the dining hall with all sorts of stuff laid out so we started grabbing on whatever we could find when I saw Mr. Solomon whispering something to my mom, and the spy in me kicked in.

I tried to act as if I wasn't listening at all, using much to my surprise my dessert spoon, I tried to lip read while giggling to my friends just to seem as if I'm having a conversation with my friends. But I think I got distracted upon "reading" out something that goes like _school…mission…tomorrow morning…_ and _surprise_. I'm sorry okay, We've just started with lip reading to I practically still sucked at it.

My friends seemed to have caught on what I was doing as I turned my full attention to them the moment Mr. Solomon moved away from my mom who was now staring at us, while smiling. I repeat _smiling_. Now everything is getting weirder, my mom does not smile in such a way that we seemed to be walking food in the eyes of a starving dog!

"Guys I don't know if this is good news or if we are practically screwed" I was now eying them to act as if I wasn't telling them anything of the secretive nature, but Liz's face was totally giving us away, but its okay since she always looked like that so it'd seem normal, for now.

"And what might that be, that would get us in deeper hell than we are now?" Macey kept on twirling her pasta while asking me, atleast she was good in faking a _normal _teenage conversation, though everyone knows that us, spy and normal can't be found in one sentence without a couple of negating words to come with it.

"Mr. Solomon whispered these to my mom, _school…mission…tomorrow morning…_ and _surprise_" I waited for a response as they analyzed what I just said.

"Those words mixed together sounds like deadly fun to me, I just hope we aren't talking about surprise attacks here" Bex was taking a sip of her drink when we heard my mom say "I'd be heading out first girls, I just have to tend onto something, just enjoy your meals" My mom walked to us stopping to hear our reply

"Sure mom, goodnight as well then!" I looked at her then smiled

"No problem Mrs. Morgan! Night!" My friends said in unison, they all did so while keeping up their unsuspecting covers. So with that my mom bade us goodnight then went out the doors of the hall.

Then we all sighed. "I just want some fun and a more or less normal life." I said as I got up, followed by my friends. We walked to our room while attempting to figure out what was about to come our way.

It was normal that I was the only one left awake, this usually happens since my friends are tired, no need to question the fact that they just came from who-knows-where-in-the-world. So I let them drag themselves to their beds while I wonder about what just happened awhile ago, hoping to the deepest part of my brain that what ever that was, involved one particular person, Zachary Goode. I slowly drift off to sleep, hoping that my brain would start connecting the pieces of information I have on its own.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

CHAPTER 2: Mission

"Cammie! Wake up now or I will hit you with this!" Bex was shaking me while holding a pillow on her other hand. _I know what you guys are thinking – Why be afraid of a girl hold a PILLOW? _Oh yeah, because Rebecca Baxter happens to be a an aggravated girl, who hits harder than a boxer even if she's all tied up to a post, with only one finger to use against the enemy, so a pillow would stand as a sand bag.

"Getting up now!" I shot out of bed, not wanting to get an injury during the first day of our junior year. "Now get moving cam! Fixing you would take time ya know?!" And Bex started literally shoving my stuff and me inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I hate having to rush hair and make-up!" Macey was flinger the flat iron, which was still clinging to Liz's hair.

I got out of the shower as quick as possible as I'd want a rather peaceful morning, and so they started tugging on my hair and my face. We wore our uniform so I sometimes don't understand the need for such time to fix ourselves when it's just me and my sisters around here.

"What's the deal with the need to SUPER fix ourselves?" I put special emphasis on the super. We proceeded to running around the hallways trying to beat the time when we shot ourselves through the doors of the dining area, then everyone started staring.

"Okaaaaay…I think we interrupted something" Liz was looking around then started backing away as she realized we cut in the halls during one of my mom's welcome speeches"

"Yeah I'm thinking the same way" Bex was now looking at me with this do-something-expression, which bothered me since I haven't figured out what to do yet. Luckily my Mr. Solomon cleared his throat getting my mom to say something that allowed is to sit down after such shameful entrance. "It's okay girls, just proceed to your seats, I'm about to make an important announcement"

My mom motioned us to our usual table and that's when I got all the announcement jitters, then she continued talking.

"So we all know about last year's student exchange where in we have hosted several blackthorne boys here in Gallagher Academy, and because of the better turnout in terms of certain subjects, we have decided to have another exchange this year." My mom scanned the halls, smiling as she saw us stop momentarily cased by our utter shock at her announcement.

"Holy…" Bex's eyes widened and her jaws dropped at the announcement as Macey started closing the mouths of the girls seated next to her, while I started to feel the blood getting drained out of my system.

"Oh oh oh!" And Liz kept on repeating a series of ohs, unable to really express her excitement in words when people started talking and talking "Oh my god! This feels like heaven!" Tina looked like she was gonna faint happily beside our other junior classmates.

"Settle down girls, I haven't fully finished my announcements" then like a bomb everyone fell silent, so my mom continued "Just as I was saying awhile ago, we will have an exchange, though this time it would be a number of Gallagher girls going to Blackthorne." Now that created more fuss as some people were utterly disappointed at the fact that not everyone's going.

Liz was muttering under her breathe something to the likes of _Please, Please, Please include us! _And I immediately felt the fear of not being included as one of those to go to Blackthorne, because now I feel the desperation and it's that cocky guy's fault!

"I know that everyone is very much eager to know who are the ones to go so I'm not going to torture you anymore. Because of certain conditions, it will be the Junior students under Mr. Solomon that would go plus certain girls from the research track as they are needed for this exchange to proceed as planned." And that's when we sighed; I did feel relieved after hearing that! And I hope that Liz is included!

My mother started announcing the names of those people who are going. I seem to have had selective hearing during that moment since I only heard our names among all those names that were mention. Now I feel renewed, _you are going down Zachary Goode, you confused me for one hell of a year!_

"This is the best news I've heard in a gazillion of days!" bex was waving her fork as a sign of extreme happiness while Macey just continued eating, you could say that she's happy about the news but not entirely thrilled since she hated being ogled by guys now, who will surely out number us in all ways possible.

"All those that were called please proceed to my office for a briefing" Mr. Solomon said as he walked out of the room, then we followed him while hearing some sad whines of those other girls who weren't chosen.

"Now this is tricky, why is it that we are the ones specifically NEEDED?" I was whispering it to my friends when Mr. Solomon turned to face me "You will know soon Ms. Morgan, all you need is a little patience" and we continued walking towards the room.

So we all settled around the room when Mr. Solomon spoke beside my mom "This exchange is no ordinary exchange as you will not be entering Blackthrone in a conventional manner" then I eyed my friends signaling how freaked I was at the moment.

"Each of you will be entering Blackthorne as a different person, and under your own covers you will be students from another school for spies." Mr. Solomon stopped as Tina asked a question "Excuse me Mr. Solomon, but wouldn't that be too obvious as they already know some of us?"

"Yes Tina, that is why you will all be disguised as boys from another spy school" And the unthinkable happened, Mr. Solomon smirked like it was the best idea he's ever though.

"WHAAAAAT?!" That's when we all reacted. It was a mixture of the this-is-not-happening and the this-is-so-cool reactions. And I felt like I was feeling somewhere in the middle.

"Girls, its okay! This is somehow great!" I butted in, silencing the commotion

"And how is this situation great Cammie?" Eva asked me with an unbelieving look.

"This is payback time" Then I grew a smirk and then that's when things sunk in.

"We are gonna infiltrate without them even knowing anything! I'm starting to imagine their shocked reactions!" Bex started giggling while dazed. "And I'd be saved from boys with this" Macey commented, something we all agreed to. Then Liz asked the _important_ question:

"Umm excuse me everyone, but If I may just ask, when and how are we going to do that?" And yes, she was right, our spy skills will be tested, really tested to the core.

"Good question Elizabeth. These are your covers, study them intently" My mom and Mr. Solomon started distributing folders to us and we all started looking at them.

_Name: Jake Mason_

_Year: Junior_

_School: Avizor Academy for Boys_

_Academics: has a 3.75 GPA, excels in CovOps and advanced Chemistry_

_Parents: CIA agents that cannot be disclosed because of clearance levels_

_Likes: Pizza, sleeping and playing cards_

_Dislikes: To be developed based on circumstances_

Now everyone was done trying to learn their covers, some liked theirs while some where under panic, unsure of how they are to portray their covers.

"Mr. Solomon, how long are we supposed to keep our covers up? I mean we can't stay as guys for too long" Macey seemed worried, after all we would all end up wearing wigs so this better be for just a short period of time.

"Yes we understand so you are only to stick to your covers for one week without getting discovered by anyone. Only the teachers now about this infiltration and we are expecting to fulfill it as planned." My mother answered for Mr. Solomon who seemed to be contemplating about something.

We were cut short from our reactions as Mr. Solomon spoke "Now this is all for today, I am expecting everyone to be here by 10 pm, we are to leave shortly after that.

Upon leaving the room to go to our suite, we started reacting "This is going to be insane! Male wigs for heaven's sake!" Macey seemed t problematic trying to decipher how she's supposed to last a week wearing a wig and boy's clothes.

"I feel so sorry for the boys! They are going to experience such a shocking payback!" Bex was laughing endlessly while Liz was formulating something on the sides while walking.

"Liz, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking of how we'll manage to hide all or femaleness, especially the body and all" She said while pointing at our bodies

"Well you've got a point but think of it this way…" a smirk was slowly forming in my face when I had everyone's attention, then I continued "Imagine the information we'd be able to acquire, boys are more or less more open to boys. Just think of this as a spy-the-guys-without-them-knowing!" I was evil enough to be thinking this way, but what can I do, _it's payback served in a silver platter!_

"Well you've kind of got a point. Well then, I have some ideas for the payback" That's Macey, for if I was evil in any sense, she's the mastermind of such crimes, but that's one reason why we love her! That satisfied us as for the moment and we started thinking about the exchange, our covers and _our _boys.

Reaching our room, we rummaged our things grabbing as much as we can, as we only had 30 more minutes left, and Mr. Solomon would be pissed as hell if we don't show up there at exactly 10 pm.

**AN: Sorry This is my first fanfic so I ask for forgiveness if you ever this sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Get the Point Already!

CHAPTER 3: I Get the Point Already! He's Hot.

It was 10:00pm now, we were able to make it to the room with about 30 seconds more to spare though that cost us a lot so we ended up panting and limping as we got to the room while dragging our bags. Mr. Solomon lead us out of the school front doors and out to the helicopter hanger.

"I can't believe we really are going to Blackthorne! To think we were just thinking of the what-ifs if ever we meet them again!" You could see the sparkle in Bex's eyes up until Anna commented something about Grant "I really hope to be able to talk to Grant this time! He looks like a Greek god!" She was squealing happily as she did not notice the fury in the Bex's eyes.

"Now, now Bex. Relax yourself, we don't want casualties during this exchange" Macey was trying to soothe the furious Bex who was really the epitome of the real Amazona if you were to ask us, though she is British which makes things a lot weirder.

"I just hope Mr. Fibbs gets that looks-could-kill gadget done already, though a lot of people are really gonna die" Macey was now laughing while whispering to me and I can't help but also laugh at the thought of Bex killing with her stares "Well you can't blame Bex, she practically has ropes tied around _her _precious Grant" Well I think that's already a given considering how they really were meant for each other.

We were all boarding the helicopter when Mr. Solomon announced that we would all be staying in a cottage near Blackthorne right before we enter the school itself as we have to make sure that we have everything covered, from the uniforms, facial disguises and our covers themselves. After hearing his announcement, everyone fell silent for awhile before Tina said something scandalous, well not really but no one can blame me!

"Hey guys, what do you think about the other friend of Grant, Zach if I'm not mistaken?" Tina was especially eyeing me, but I pretended to not care though I can feel my friends looking at each other thinking of a possible reply, when Tina continued.

"Well I personally find him hot! Not muscular hot like weight lifters but very hot in a fit and manly way!" Now Tina was crossing the line, did she just say Zach was _hot_ like that in front of me as if she had been fantasizing with the guy who kissed ME last year! I was really trying to keep my face as unaffected as possible but its kind of slipping, whom could you blame! Somebody here is checking out that moronic guy who really did happen to be hot! _Now I really hate myself for admitting that!_

"Hey Tina, I highly doubt though that you've got a shot for that guy. He's Cammie's man and everyone knows that" Macey really had fun torturing Tina's scowling face and I'm just so glad to have her as one of my best friends!

Before anyone else could say anything, let alone laugh, Mr. Solomon handed out blindfolds as were already halfway through reaching Blackthrorne. This is gonna be a long journey, and judging the time now which is exactly 12:04 am with an excess of 13 seconds, I'd still have sometime to get some precious sleep as I'd have to lose that for awhile to make sure I'm not caught off guarded anytime during our mission in Blackthorne.

Everyone seemed to have done the same, drifting off to sleep in the hopes of waking up somewhere near Blackthorne already.

**AN: Short chapter. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wigs, Boxers & Dropping Jaws

CHAPTER 4: Wigs, Boxers and The Dropping Jaws

"Hey guys! Wake up! We're here!" I was groaning when I heard Liz. She was shaking me frantically while shouting things related to the fact that I have to wake up now and that were here already. It took me some moments before the situation finally sunk in, causing me to jolt up.

"Bex wake up! Anna's running of to as Grant for a date!" I whispered through Bex's ears hoping that it'd work since Liz's method didn't and Bex being the last to wake up isn't something one would see everyday because apparently that would be me. But today is different, very very different.

"Holy! What?!" Bex shot out upon hearing what I said, even bumping her head in the process of trying to find Anna and strangle her or something to that action.

"It was a joke Bex! Relax and Grant's not getting stolen away from you, he's there somewhere, alive and kicking, okay?!" Macey was going down the helicopter, as she was one of the first people to wake up from slumber.

"Move out girls, we've got lots of things to do before show time" Mr. Solomon was doing some clapping motion to make us move out faster.

"Excellent girls!" And that was Dr. Steve, a sign that we are indeed here already.

I looked around to see that we are headed towards this small living quarters that probably unknown to most students of Blackthorne Institute. We entered and settled our things down, while doing so, I tried to figure out the time and as I figured, it is 4:20 am with a bit of 36 seconds in excess of the flat 20 minutes. I figured that we were up early for the preparations, meaning that the target entrance time would be breakfast. _Good. _I want to see their shocked faces, hungry, upset and sleepy. That'd be fun.

My thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Solomon started running through the plans, and I tried to take note as much as I could.

_We were to fix ourselves in the most believable disguises that we can manage to put on every single day without the risk of being exposed anytime._

_We had to know each other perfectly. __That makes sense since we're pretending to know each other for almost forever now._

_We officially enter as boy students during breakfast and are to be introduced one by one (just to avoid shock in trying to invent stuff about our guy selves)_

_Always bring voice changer just in case throat fails to imitate a guy's voice_

_Do not get caught. We will only show ourselves a week after today._

_Have FUN, boy version!_

I could hear people gulping, panicking and pacing around endlessly. We just finished doing our disguises; it took approximately an hour for us to figure out the looks that we could stick to and to make our IDs and other stuff. We all ended up wrapping our upper bodies with gauze just to lose our curves since it really shows what ever we do. We all had to wear different wigs formulated in the lab to make sure that it sticks in place for the whole week, being as waterproof and as pull proof as it could ever be; since Mr. Solomon specifically told us that there would be a lot of tackling especially during trainings that may cause our _hair _to fall which would be unlikely fun.

"Whoa Cam! You totally look like a boy! In fact, a hot one!" Liz was so amazed by the fact that I now looked like a boy, I was feeling uneasy but the part where in she mentioned that I looked hot gave me ideas on how to have my payback!

"Well it feels weird" I said truthfully

"Yeah it does, but let's just see if they'd be able to figure our disguises out!" Bex was practicing her snorting skills so we all laughed. And yeah, she's right. They won't be able to see through our disguises!

Macey went out of the dressing room, finally finishing as she was the last one left inside, and tell you what! Macey, rather Kevin Henricson looks as hot as the Macey everyone admired.

"Whoa Mace! You are smokin'!" I smirked at her and she just laughed "Nice smirk by the way, its as believable as Zach's!" Then we all cracked up a laugh again.

I'm really seeing something weird today, I feel weird when I look at the mirror since I have messy hair that highlights my blue eyes, thanks to contact lenses and a body that was sculpted to look like a surfer wearing some school fabricated school uniform of a non-existent school. Glancing at my friends I could desribe Bex as someone who looks like Grant, actually. She had on some edgy or close to spiky hair, gray eyes and the tanned skin that makes her look like a Greek god who's gone a little punky. Beside Bex was Liz who was wearing glasses, some freckles and deep brown eyes; her hair was somehow curled and seemed as if it's really something that she'd sport on if she did happen to be a real guy. And lastly comes Macey, who can be described as the model guy with jet black messy hair that was long enough to cover her head in a nice way while she was wearing green contact lenses to match her perfectly wrapped body which gave her enough flesh to make it seem that she really was a girl.

I glanced over at my shoulder trying to see to how we are when it comes to the preparations. We have decided to bug our selves with cameras, microphones and some trackers that we hid on most of our under garments and hair. It has been a tiring morning, mind you.

"Are you girls or guys ready for this?" Mr. Solomon checked us one by one to see if we had loopholes. Then he proceeded with asking us to do something unthinkable. "Girls, there's something missing. The guys will notice this if you don't take care. You need to wear Boxers, its not something required for all guys but you need to wear one because your hip areas look as thin as posts and is going to be very obvious when somebody starts the pull-your-classmate's-pants-down-game." Mr. Solomon then asked us to go and grab Boxers, which we did but had trouble wearing them because they felt weird.

"Mr. Solomon, do we report to you every now and then?" I asked him as we were all getting our final preparations done

"No you don't, we are going to monitor you ourselves so there won't be any need for any of you to report in a frequent basis" Mr. Solomon was now leading us to the school grounds. "This is a surprise for them so we still have to sneak in as part of our covers"

All the girls were silent the whole time and I was hoping that Liz won't slip anytime now since we really our in a crucial point, anytime now we would be entering the halls of Blackthorne to see those guys after such a long time. I am feeling my blood draining psychologically from my body, for thanks to Dr. Steve, we easily got inside Blackthorne thus we are now facing the doors just waiting for Dr. Steve to finish his announcement.

"I feel like I'm about to faint anytime now" Liz was whispering to me

"You have to hold that Liz, remember guys don't faint upon seeing other guys okay?" I tried to calm her down though I myself am drowning on each of Dr. Steve's words. Mr. Solomon was also disguised as another teacher, as he was closely listening to prevent us from missing our cue. I looked over to my classmates and saw that they were as nervous as any of us, so I waited and listed patiently as Dr. Steve gave out the important words that came out as bombs for the boys.

_At the other side of the door…_

"Thank you headmaster! That was an excellent speech!" Dr. Steve was eying the hall and everyone fell silent waiting for what he was about to say as he had that pause "Well I have an important news that's truly excellent!"

I was hearing murmurs from the other side and that got me curious so I leaned in more, that's when I heard Jonas whacking Grant.

"What the hell was that for?!" Grant shouted and I heard it, I'm pretty sure about that since even Bex reacted to it.

"Can you two just quit it for a moment! There's an announcement!" The familiar voice is Zach's and that made my heart beat faster than it ever did. When I heard an unfamiliar voice "And announcements are as rare as they can get here so shut up Grant" Well, I'm yet to figure out who that other guy was.

People inside the hall fell into silence again that allowed Dr. Steve to continue talking "As we all know, learning comes in different forms, and we think that we have already given you as much as knowledge permits and so we figured that what the students of Blackthorne Institue lacks is interaction." The murmurs started again at the mention of the word _interaction_ but quickly died down "And so we have decided with the help of the board of another school to have an exchange again this school year"

Now that did it, people were rooting and all. It became noisy enough and we heard conversations about girls and how they are supposed to prepare themselves for the girls of Gallagher academy since yeah, we are the only ones they know, but I'm pretty sure WE would be a surprise for them.

Mr. Solomon was now motioning for us to get ready; he said something about composure and pride as a boy's thing so we have to exhibit that. _I'm going to do this; I'm not a pavement artist for nothing._ I tried to build up as much courage and arrogance as I can muster as I continued hearing a lot of laughing, talking and rooting from the other side of the room, then we slowly moved forward towards the door.

Mr. Solomon pushed the doors in a swift motion and we were revealed, we walked in confidence, or I hope we looked like we were walking in confidence. And the moment I turned around to see the entire student body population of Blackthorne, a smirk was quickly plastered to my face as I saw something really, really funny.

_Jaws dropped, spoons and forks to the floor, silence everywhere, loads of bulging eyes and the disappointed and freaked out look on the face of no other that Zach Goode, who thought that they were the best GUYS among all spies._


	5. Chapter 5: The Boys Meet the BOYS

CHAPTER 5: The Boys Meet the _Boys_

"What . the . Fuck ." Grant was hitting Zach in the chest trying to get something out from him.

We are going to enjoy this, and I can see that Bex was already laughing off because I can see the arrogant glint in her eyes. I started feeling the fear go away up until I lip read Zach.

"This is unbelievable, why don't we know anything about this?" Jonas started scribbling details in his notepad

I was trying to look at them from the corner of my eyes when I sensed that they were planning to do a background check making sure that they do go around without anything on hand, and I _Froze_. We did not think about that part! Jonas trying to find the school database! _And we don't have one!_

I was lucky to be near Mr. Solomon so I tried whispering something to him after I faked a small laugh "Sir we have a problem, we don't have a school database for intruders to infiltrate" I said to him without moving my tongue making sure that no one would be able to lip read me.

"And what's the need for that?" He asked talking the same way while pretending to examine his students

"Because I know people who'd try to find information about us and it will look suspicious if there's nothing about us anywhere. It's a kid thing I know." I was rattling as I head Dr. Steve say "So what we have here now are

"_This is not happening, let's see who's better in the spying department" _Zach was clutching his knife in a really freaky way I started feeling my throat go dry.

I looked the podium where Dr. Steve stood "Well, now everyone contain yourselves boys. These are the students of Avizor Academy, a school for boys similar to ours." Murmurs were heard about how on hell competition was going to start for no one knew something like Avizor existed. _Well of course it doesn't_. So much for the inside joke until Dr. Steve announced something even didn't know. "These gentlemen here are to stay here for the entire year, you will be sure to learn a lot from them as they will learn from you boys! So extend your brotherhood to them! This will be an excellent year for all of you" Dr. Steve put on a lot of energy in saying that and I felt the chills as Macey or so I say _Tristan_ whispered behid my back.

"...with......now." She was pissed and I can feel it, because even as a guy, people still kept on looking at her! Macey's really different.

Well if Macey's pissed Liz couldn't stop smiling, she was desperately trying to hide her joy by repeatedly fixing her glasses. At least she was better at trying to keep her cover while Tina almost shrieked upon hearing the news. I can't blame her though; time froze for me as I tried weighing all those things that were just dumped upon us.

Zach spoke now, deliberately making it audible for everyone and that got me out of my day dream "Then we will make the Blackthrone stay a very, _very_ _interesting _one" And I saw people nodding. Who the hell knew that Zach had a very influential position in this school!

Bex was tugging me "I think we won't be able to sleep peacefully for the entire week, they are totally going to roast us alive"

"Yeah I know, I'm currently seeing a hundred of cannibalistic egg heads in front of me" I tried to stay calm, I'm a boy now so I can't expect to go running around crying! That would totally blow me out of cover, and I will die of shame. Boy or not, I swore to myself that this is payback time!

"Everyone, keep yourselves together, we are about to enter a mission with no books to guide us. Tristan, you are our only hope" And I was really praying to the heavens that Macey will not abandon us in this mission, she's the only person here who's gonna pass the boy-interpretation exam if ever there was really a test like that.

"Yeah because I don't think I'm gonna be useful enough in this mission, I believe this is harder that breaking in the security codes of all spy organizations." Liz was serious, and to think she was the smartest in terms of the ability to break into anywhere, and when she says it's undecode-able, it really is impossible.

"Well I'd be giving them the floor now to introduce themselves" Dr. Steve motioned for us to introduce ourselves one by one, so Tina started it as we were positioned that way already.

"Ugh. Hi, I'm Benedict Gomez, but you can just call me Ben" She was really trying hard to mask her high-pitched tone, it did sound ok but if you knew Tina, you'd be laughing inwardly to how she sounded now.

But if Tina was hilarious, Anna was horrible since she had those high-pitched moments, just like when guys are under puberty and everyone laughed, well atleast they won't hate_ Jason_ during her stay here since he's not some much a threat to their prides.

My other schoolmates started introducing themselves, and before I noticed it, Liz was already introducing herself as Kevin Wilson; she was holding up her cover good, she did sound like a brainiac that's not too flashy and aggressive, just polite.

Macey followed after Liz "Tristan Clark" That was all and she raised her hands and flicked it to guys, something similar to a "hi" the guy way though. I felt like the students in front of us were all threatened by Macey who looked like she'd be able to hoard all the girls in the world.

Eyebrows were raised as Bex raised her hand "Yo" she paused then continued "Drake Stevenson" then she smiled at Grant, who's face muscles tightened, then I heard Bex chuckle a bit. _Evil Girl._ But I was inwardly feeling happy for her.

Now its my turn and this is why I hate being the last, people are now staring at me like I was about to shout that I'm keeping everyone as a hostage.

"I'm Jake, Jake Mason" And I smirked. Shit. I feel trouble going my way, smirking in front of guys during the first meeting is a social suicide, I'm gonna have to keep a first aid kit with me if I want to survive this week.

I felt there stares, it's like watch-out-newbie-you're-going-down, that's when I worried about Zach and his deadly smile. It's a smile, not a smirk! He's up to something. Good heavens, I did not sign up for this.

We all walked down to some seats near the sides of the hall and sat when Macey started talking "We are in for a ride, didn't expect you'd put a cocky front _Jake" _

"Trust me that was a total reflex, and yes I am now feeling ." I tried nibbling at the food in front of me while everyone took their places.

"I can still feel their eyes. This will be harder than I thought it's be" Bex looked at us worriedly and Liz reacted feeling the same way, well its Liz, she doesn't take classes that force you to pretend to be somebody else all the time so we understand her.

"I know that, but relax guys, we can't go crying around here, not while wearing these." I motioned to point at myself and they understood.

"Let's just get things sorted out here, we need to prepare as early as possible, I don't have plans on getting bullied here in any way. I'm going to use as much power as I have, to make it out alive" Macey was right and we really have to stand up to this thing.

Everything seemed normal now, Mr. Solomon was done introducing himself as Mr. Sanders and today was declared a no formal lessons day to help us familiarize our selves first, so people are attending their classes but are free to go out in the afternoon. We were happy to at least rid ourselves of the need to pretend in class, we could just hide away or go to town, just somewhere away from the guys for today.

We were relieved already, we finished eating and were showed out to go to our next class. We were going to COW next; I was walking side by side my friends, Macey, Liz and Bex while Dr. Steve showed us the way. Well we actually had maps on our heads; we studied the paths to make sure we don't confuse ourselves around here.

"Well this is your stop for now! You will have an excellent time!" He opened the door and the teacher inside stopped for a while.

"Yes ? Oh so I see our guests are to join this class" the teacher said in a monotone

"Oh yes! So just find seats anywhere boys!" Dr. Steve was nearly pushing all of us inside the classroom and I was reluctant to go in at first because guess who was there, staring at me like I'm a terrorist ready for execution. It was Zach. Great. Just great. Then Dr. Steve left without any word.

We all walked towards those empty seats and yeah, I have no choice but to go to that seat in the third row, the fourth one in the middle because my friends were racing me towards those other promising seats beside Grant, Jonas and this other guy. How happy I am to be left with the seat next to Zach. Yes, I'm super thrilled to be sitting next to the guy who was in the very verge of shooting a gun at me if ever he had one at hand.

Before we were to sit down, the now eager teacher said something horrifying and I believe I'm not putting much effort into saying how horrifying it was but its as horrifying as signaling that Macey's going to shave her head bald. "Since we have news students here, we don't want them getting lost or anything right? So who would want to volunteer as their guides?" .

I feel like melting away would be the best thing to happen as of now, especially when seven hands bolted up, the unknown guy beside Macey, three other people, Jonas, Grant and finally Zach; whose elbow was just placed on top of his desk, hands open and looking around. His stare forced down the other guys to let go of their chances since they reluctantly pulled their hands down the moment Zach had eye-to-eye with them.

"Great! Now your guides would be the ones beside you! So let's continue now!" the teacher who I'm yet to know the name, turned around writing different things on the boards, which I'm now unable to absorb since Zach was about to turn to my direction and I was fighting a blush as I haven't seen him in a while and he looked a whole lot better than he used to be. _I really hate myself!_

"You're Jake right? I'm Zach" He was facing me in a slouched manner, _Ugh. Doesn't he know how hot he looks like when he looks bored and grumpy?!_ What is the problem with my head. He's getting through you Cameron Morgan, relax and be the spy that you are!

"Yeah. Hi, Zach" I was very unsure and I think that came out ugly.

He was staring at me when be both looked to our backs to see Grant and Bex slash Drake friend already! It has just been no more than ten minutes and 15 seconds and they are already buddies, same as Jonas and Liz who were now talking about circuits and how a lot of people think they are smart enough by just rewiring and entangling them; while Macey was kind of having an argument with this other guys, I can say that they were enjoying the argument since they were demanding from each other now, and I haven't seen Macey have such a heated debate with anyone besides Mr. Solomon. _I know right?_

Great. I'm dying here, stoned while my friends have fully assimilated themselves with the enemy.

I was shot out of la la land when Zach asked me something "So Avizor huh? Your school's something similar to ours?"

"Uh similar in a sense, the buildings are different though." I was trying to stay calm while imitating the way he sat down, trying to look as manly as I can.

"Did you guys know anything about Blackthorne before coming here?" He continued

"Not really, we were surprised to know that there was another spy school for boys. Learned about this school just days ago" I was fiddling with my ID while answering

Then Macey added from out of nowhere "We were only familiar with another school before knowing that there was a third one which is Blackthorne" She was smirking and guessing by her sudden interruption, she was planning something.

"And what other school will that be?" Grant was now out of Bex's grip as almost everyone stared at Macey after she said that. Even we stared at her, while Zach looked at her questioningly.

"Well, Gallagher. They're the only ones we knew" Macey masked her expression as she said it as if it meant nothing to her, though I think I can see where this is going.

"What?!" Jonas was practically shouting, luckily the teacher was too engrossed in the subject that he didn't care if Jonas made a commotion.

"When you mean know, what's the scope of that _know_" Zach's hands were clutching his chair and he sounded a bit angry

"Huh? Well kinda close if that's what your asking about, you yourself sound like you know them well" Macey was really testing the boys to their limits and I can see that since they started holding their breath

"Clarify that, will you! Anyone of you know my Bex?" Grant was really blunt and a bit stupid when commenting but I'm sure Bex enjoyed that, I saw her grip on Grant lighten as she heard the word "my".

Everyone was waiting for a reply when Bex did the unthinkable; she smirked then said "Oh Bex Baxter? Who wouldn't know her?" Bex was playing hard on Grant since he was shocked to hear her say that "he" knew Bex, well in fact she was Bex.

I am now feeling the tension as Bex continued talking "She's a really close friend" then Macey cut her off "And a really hot one right Drake?" Now the war is on

"What did you just say?!" Grant was practically lifting Bex off her chair since he was trying to stand up, luckily he was too upset to notice how light Bex was, we were pretending to be guys you know.

"Yeah, yeah Tristan, really do hope she stays single, I'm really going for her when we visit them again" Bex really went far now since Grant seemed like he was ready to tackle her. We are totally enjoying this, even Liz was trying to keep back her laugh.

"Hey Grant, seems like she's not _your _Bex anymore" Zach teased him as he put on a lot of emphasis on the _your_. He chuckled as Grant was pounding on his desk furious as the fact that he was now sharing Bex to another guy.

"Shut up Zach! Atleast I'm up against somebody I can beat up here ya know?! You versus that Jimmy guy is a total defeat!" Grant was shouting at Zach now who tensed at the mention of "Jimmy" who I believe is Josh!

Good God! Josh! Did he just say that Zach was up against Josh! I have to do something! _Why won't my mouth work when I need it!_

"And who's Jimmy?" Liz said quietly and we all looked at her when Jonas explained "Well its not really "Jimmy" its "Josh", they just never get it right so we just stayed with calling him Josh"

"Do we know the same person Jake? I think they're talking about Josh, Josh – the one related to Cammie" That was the gun shot and I was included in the conversation

"Yeah, are you guys talking about Josh, normal guy Josh" That was very hard to say but I had to stick to my cover.

"That one! So you guys even know Cammie!" Grant lit up a bit he seemed to have forgotten his misfortune awhile ago.

"Can't help it, Cammie was a hottie and a total spy, everyone liked her one way or the other" I did not expect that, coming from Liz, I didn't know she can say such thing as a guy

"See Zach! I'm not the only one without competition here! You're Chameleon is like a star to them!" Grant seemed triumphant when Zach hit him hard on the head

"What the hell was that for?!" Grant was rubbing his head while we all laughed.

"Anyone in particular vying for Cammie?" Zach was now serious and it freaked my out but at the same time, I can't help it, my heart sank at the thought that Zach cares! Though I still can't forgive the fact that after he kissed me, he NEVER, not once contacted me again!

"That'd be you versus Jake then" Macey just got me a death sentence there as Zach looked at me like he was going to strangle me to death anytime now. This is no time to worry! This is payback, Cammie, PAYBACK so wake up and me a "man"!

"I do like her actually and she didn't reject me when I told her I liked her so sorry man! Didn't know she was you girl" I was now a bit more confident, I found the fun in doing this stuff, so that's why Macey enjoyed it a lot.

"She's been Zach's girl since last year so he's kind of pissed at that, Zach never shares ya know" The other guy who was named Nick (Learned this as Macey motioned the name through her lips) said and he was trying to annoy Zach

"So Cam's got a boyfriend? I never knew that?" I was trying to get Bex to play along with me, which she quickly understood.

"As I remember nobody's got a boyfriend, so what are you really?" Bex was eyeing all the guys when Jonas asked "Umm sorry to ask, but I won't sleep if I don't get an answer for this, does anyone of you know if Liz got herself a boyfriend already?"

Jonas was shy when he asked and Liz was really in the verge of blushing like a tomato, luckily she came to her senses and talked "Well she's being courted by one of our classmates, but that's about what I know" Liz handled that well, she was commendable

"Who the hell is that guy? I wanna beat him up to pieces now." That was the first time I felt afraid of Jonas and he sure was mad but he looked more of a guy now from the CovOps rather than one that belonged to the research track

"Just to make things easier, I'm surrendering Cammie to you Zach since you met her first and by the way you reacted, there's no way you're surrendering" I wanted to see his reaction so I did that

"Good to know since I'm not letting you go away with her. Really, It going to be a literal over-my-dead-body-scene." Zach was now back to his smirking self but Macey really wanted more so she added, "Jake's surrendering but don't expect Tom to do so, and that's mean your still up to a good contender" I kinda liked that idea

"Now we have a Tom here, so who the hell is he?" Nick cut off Zach who I think was supposed to ask the same thing.

"He's the guys from our school who's willing to go to the ends of the world just to make sure he ends up with Cammie" Bex answered while grinning.

"Then he better prepare for a long trip since he's not going back anytime soon" Zach threatened when the bell finally rang.

Everyone stood up, walking out I heard Zach slam the doors, and he was pissed. Super pissed. And I _super love_ it. My friends and me just won a battle with _our _guys. Victory is sweet, truly _sweet_.


	6. Chapter 6: React When He Hits Your Nut

CHAPTER 6: React When He Hits Your _Nut_

We ran back to our rooms, frantic about wanting to talk with out anyone listening.

"Check for bugs!" We went around rummaging the closets, the bathroom and our beds; this was a new room for us so we had to search as hard as we can. Who would want to be caught talking about boys when in this state.

"Clear here" Liz said which Macey and Bex soon verified. Well its no surprise that our room is still bug free since people are as shocked as we are and have no stamina or are just plain pissed to attempt to bug our room.

We looked at each other and started breaking out with an endless laugh "So much for a guy named Tom huh!?" I was trying to catch my breath while recalling how mad Zach was.

"Then he better prepare for a long trip since he's not going back anytime soon" Bex imitated Zach and that caused us to laugh more.

We were really having a good time trying to remember how this was the first time Jonas was seen mad, and that was because of jealousy. Even Grant was utterly mad, and Bex enjoyed every second of it.

"Well I think you guys just got yourselves a boyfriend! Look at how they already own you, its like he's-my-boyfriend-but-he-doesn't-know-yet!" Well Macey made me think but that really was the case, they kept on insisting that we were theirs and it was kind of sweet. _I know I just said Sweet!_ And I usually don't say that!

"So Cammie, admit it, Zach's your type" Macey was trying to get an answer out from me but I was trying to stay silent but I gave in when they started saying "Zach" to my face repeatedly.

"OK! OK! I surrender! Atleast he redeemed himself from our last encounter!" I said trying to still keep my composure though I was inwardly dying of shame now! And to top all that my friends started shrieking like we just won the lottery.

"I know you are all happy but somebody owes us an explanation here!" I eyed Macey and she pretended to be the innocent one here so I continued "Well evil mastermind, it seems to me like you and that Nick guy have some chemistry that you're not sharing to us!" I was now pointing at her and Bex added "Actually I noticed that but couldn't ask in the middle of all those happenings"

"Wait, what's happening!? Was I not there? I don't think I know anything about this topic" Liz was tugging our uniforms begging for an explanation. Typical Liz, not noticing practical and common things when needed and so we laughed at her.

"No Liz, we're talking about Macey and that other hot guy named Nick" then Bex was cut off by Macey "Who happens to be the roommates of your unsuspecting boyfriends!" then we stopped in shock as Macey got the best of us _again._

"This cover isn't so bad at all" I was smirking "I hope to discover more things this week"

"Well then let's start discovering things tonight!" And Macey had the evil grin.

"I seriously feel bad and thrilled about that grin Mace" Bex was right, that grin is reserved for Macey's evil days, and just-EVIL is an understatement for the evil-ness of Macey since she puts all the letters in H-E-L-L.

Macey was about to talk when Bex covered her mouth which shocked everyone until I heard footsteps, four different footsteps. Shit. I motioned for everyone to act as natural and as boyish as possible. Grab a book or the laptop! Just don't get caught in a compromising act, and then we quietly moved around.

I grabbed a comic book and flipped it somewhere near the middle when I heard a knock, Then Liz looked at us before opening the door and there came in all glory, Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach. So I pretended to notice them by moving my comic book down, enough to reveal my eyes.

"Hey! We're here to invite you!" Grant was cut off by Nick who kicked him at the back "What did I do now?!" Grant scoffed

Nick rolled his eyes "Grant use your brains! You're not supposed to blurt out things with out even greeting the people! The door just opened for God's sakes!" and everyone gave out small chuckles as Grant was being picked on without a fight.

"So yeah, since Grant was stupid enough to just blurt it out, we're just wondering if you wanna join us eat our stash in our room? And play video games." Zach was leaning on the wall while casually asking us. I looked over at the _girls_ who I are thinking the same way as I am. This will take a whole _lot_ of acting.

"Yeah ok, we'll just grab some stuff in be up there in no time" I think Bex replied without thinking real good, because when she glanced up at Macey, whose eyes were bulging, she realized she made a mistake. _Too late now, must do something!_

"Uh yeah. Lemme just grab some chocolates." Atleast that drove them going now "Bring as much ok?!" Jonas was pulling Grant away as it seems like he didn't want to go away yet. They just waved their hands while their back was facing us, and as soon as they were out of sight we all scrambled to talk. Fast.

"Tell me I didn't just screw us up?" Bex had this pleading look while biting her lip

"Uh no, not really since we would just have to act as though we are boys having an ordinary boys night that might even include having to pretend that we like porn. No Bex, we are so not screwed here." Macey said while smiling, some really smooth sarcasm there.

"Wait?! Porn?! What's porn gotta do with this!" Liz was panicking; she was shaking as though the word porn means being tortured in front of everyone.

"Liz I hate to burst your bubble but boys with all their testosterone would usually equal porn." I looked at Liz with sympathy, but she has to know the truth about boys!

"But…What has porn got to do with a boys night!?" She was practically flinging her arms at us. Liz was totally hyperventilating.

"Relax Liz! We are all in trouble here! Sorry guys, it just slipped my tongue" Bex was hitting her head now.

"Well there's nothing else to do now but prepare for the worst" Macey is right, we have no other option now. "I will try to prep you for this by sharing as much things I know about boys so listen, and listen tight!" That got us all to go closer as Macey tried to lecture us.

"Boys night 101: Boys are rowdy. We have to match up their energy for playing around, staying up and tackling each other!" Macey looked at Bex like its up to her to contain Grant and his hyped up energy, well in truth she's the only one who'd be able to do that.

"Fine I'll try to pretend like I'm as strong as a bull here, ok!" Bex rolled her eyes then I told her "Bex, no need to pretend. For you not to be able to fight back would mean that you are tied up with metal reins, stuck inside an iron canister, shipped and buried underground." She was about to open her mouth in response when I added "In Siberia" which made all of us look at her intently which caused us to break out in laughter.

"Ok ok! Let's just say that I'm gonna have a wrestling match with that buffoon later, does that fit the description Mace?" Bex sighed at us while suppressing a smile.

"Yeah that'll do Bex, be sure not to lose and take care of your body parts. Remember to react when he hits the _nut _ok? We are pretending to be guys here" Macey reacted as Bex tried several facial expressions to drive the point that her private parts were hit, she was hilarious I tell you, We're gonna have to do something about not laughing when that happens.

"We need to play video games with them as if know a lot about it" Now Macey looked over to Liz since unlike her, the closest things to video games that we have played would be simulation games for driving random vehicles.

"I know some, so I'd play with them when needed, but you guys observe how they play ok?" Liz was more relaxed now as we're starting to form some plan here.

"So here's the important part, when faced with porn, don't forget to react!" Macey was glancing at each of us and I know that this is no time to be a feminist, I heard Liz gulp but she tried her best to absorb what Macey just said.

"I know that this is going to be hard, and it makes me regret the idea that we had no acting classes, we so need that now." And they all agreed with me, come on! This cover is the hardest I've encountered yet!

"But think of it this way, get as much information as you could squeeze out about us" Then I had a smirk plastered all over my face, I'm starting to be like Zach with is annoyingly hot smirk.

"Now that's the spirit!" Bex seemed to be interested now, she liked risky ideas, no wait that was an understatement - she _lives _for the risk.

"Well it's about time, no one would believe that grabbing chocolates would take this long" So we all started reaching for our chocolate stash, grabbing loads of random chocolates and stuffing them inside plastic bags.

We started fixing ourselves or more of trying to distort our neat looking clothes to make it seem like we are normal boys, _normal spy boys._

"Bring some bugs guys, we're in for a ride." I reminded them then walked out with a sinister smirk. Maybe I'll pass for a guy, a guy that's of the likes of Zachary Goode.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try to make this as well as my limited powers would allow me to! :P**


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil in Third Grade

CHAPTER 7: The Devil in Third Grade

I'm feeling jittery, while we walked around the hallway. Their school was smaller than Gallagher but a lot more modern. We knew where we were going, being the spies that we are, we studied the position of the halls and the rooms. Well it's not really the rooms but one room in particular, room 302; the room now directly in front of us.

We all knew that we shouldn't hesitate for, who are we kidding? They are spies, they would hear footsteps and so planning in front of the door would blow our covers so I knocked.

Jonas opened the door revealing a slouched Zach who was half-asleep while listening to his iPod, Nick and Grant who were playing some video game and Jonas who seemed to have just got off his computer. "Oh hey! They're here!" Jonas said to the others and we got it.

"Howdy" Macey slumped onto one of the beds while unnoticeably putting a bug in its headboard, Macey's really something.

"So what do we do now?" I aksed while I throw the chocolates unto the table together with the other junk food they seem to have had stocked up for a couple of days now. I saw Bex going around Grant's magazine stash, well the ones that were visible to all those unfamiliar with their room while Liz went to ask Jonas what he was busy doing.

"So what are you bypassing now?" Liz went behind Jonas who was serious about something

"Zach asked me to break into this database" Jonas pointed to his screen and I saw Liz's eyes widen, they were breaking into Gallagher's database!

"Woah! That's Gallagher you're breaking into, how long did it take you?" Liz was curious to see how long Jonas took to break the system she made. It's hers so she has all right to investigate how they broke in.

"Took me 7 hours of continuous cracking" He was near to breaking in now and it did seem like he stayed that long now since his eyes were a bit tired now. On the other hand, we were waiting for Liz to do something, and she did.

"Want some help? You seem tired now" Jonas looked at Liz first, trying to see if Liz seemed to be one of those people who'd get him caught because of improper breaking in. While Liz just wanted to show off a bit by breaking her own barriers, well it's hers after all.

I looked around to see Zach still half asleep; he looks cute when relaxed so I couldn't help but stare. The moment his eyes shot up, I knew I was screwed.

"Did I mesmerize you? Such intent eyes." Zach was smirking at me and I was caught off guarded. Shit. I think he saw my alarm for a second but I quickly tried to cover it up.

"Nah. Was just trying to see what the girls found in you. Unless you me to check you out, then just say so." I smirked at him and I saw how he was taken a back but quickly recovered. _I'm using your techniques baby._ I saw the other chuckle as I retorted back at Zach.

"No need, though what you see is what you get." He pointed at himself and smirked then looked sideways to see what he has missed during his sleep. Good heavens, his nape is really sexy. _Stop staring Cammie! You might lose yourself! _I tried busying myself with other things so I took a look at what my other friends were doing, well I was about to approach Grant who was now playing alone when I heard loud cursing. I ran to see what was happening when I was stopped to my tracks to see Macey cursing in German while holding out an empty water bucket to Nick who had the evidence, the toothpaste tube. Macey was screaming as a boy because her hair was full of toothpaste.

"I see where this is going" I laughed as I watched them wrestle themselves around the floor, Macey was furious which made it look like she borrowed Bex's strength for that time being. I'm starting to think that this will get interesting the moment He learns that he's wrestling with a girl there. Their fighting was stopped when Jonas said "Guys we're in!" and Liz looked triumphant.

"Didn't know that Kevin was that good. He got in real fast!" Jonas seemed a little hurt that some other guy was better than him, but nevertheless he was excited about getting in. We all crowded over the computer. Even Macey who was all over Nick and his tattered clothes stopped there fight to take a look at what was happening.

"So what do we have here" Nick said while slowly removing his shirt which was now useless since it was all shredded and crumpled.

"What the hell happened to you Nick?" Jonas looked over to Nick while Nick just smirked at him.

"I just had some match with Tristan here" Nick pointed out to Macey whose hair was all sticky with toothpaste but at least her clothes are still intact.

"Well we just got to their profiles. I'm trying to get some of their accounts, but where gonna have to hack them in that case" Jonas was typing away while I looked at my friends to see their amusement at how the guys were totally engrossed in trying to get information about us. Jonas printed out as much as he could then passed it on to the guys.

"You guys are really coiled around them huh!" Macey went back to lying down in one of the beds

"We just haven't seen them in a long time ya know!" Grant was moving about Bex's profile, trying to desperately find Bex's pictures.

"Grant just misses his British Bombshell" Zach teased while reading intently, I wonder how he manages to do that, reading while annoying people to hell.

"Ha ha ha. Funny Zach, well atleast my _British Bombshell_ is out there SINGLE, what about you chameleon who's maybe in the arms of somebody now because _Zachy's too shy_!" Grant really pulled some strings there because we felt the tension as Zach went up to go to Grant. I loved how affected Zach was but then again I feared for Grant's life.

Zach continued walking to Grant who was now backing away slowly when Zach suddenly stopped right before Grant's face " My kiss is not that easy to forget" Zach smirked then continued "Well atleast I'm not the guy whose never kissed a girl" Whoa! That was the total comeback!

"What the? You've never kissed a girl?!" Bex was totally rolling of the bed as she kept on laughing at the sight of Grant who was frozen as if the biggest secret of his life had just been revealed by his bestfriend.

"Whatever Zach!" Seems to me like Grant lost the fight because even Nick and Jonas now where laughing at him! "Don't you laugh Nick! You failed to get the love of you young life so don't go laughing at me!" At Grant statement, I saw Macey Flinch a bit. _I think something's happening here_. And I smiled to myself.

"That was a different story you airhead. Don't go thinking that that girl was anything close to normal! She was a devil ever since we were young." Nick went to lie down beside Macey who reacted "Go lie down somewhere else, I don't want a toothpaste addict lying down next to me, I think you've got passion for the same gender" And Macey started pushing Nick but he just laughed.

"You go somewhere else. This is _my_ bed ya know!" Nick drove the point by grabbing his pillows and hugging each of them, revealing the mattress underneath that spelled out his name. That was the first time I saw Macey unprepared for what came to her.

"Ugh. Fine!" She grunted while standing up but Nick who had just been surprised pulled her down.

"What now?!" Macey pulled but was alarmed to se Nick stoned so she shook him. "Man, what's up with you?!" Macey punched his sides until he pointed to the profile in front of him. That made her stop as well since on top of the page says Macey McHenry, in bold.

"It's _the_ Devil! She's a god damn spy as well!" Nick was now reacting which got everyone a questioning reaction.

"What are you all ranting about there Nick?" Zach removed the earphones away from his ear as Nick continued stuttering about something.

"This is the DEVIL!" He was pointing at Macey's picture when Macey commented, "Well you're talking about such a gorgeous devil. I happened to know this devil you're talking about" Macey reacted fast and I could see how surprised Liz was at Macey's new plot.

"Yeah I know her too! She's a total head turner! I mean, look at her!" Bex supported Macey's statement fast which was good so I added "I know she's not the nice girl type but she talked to us normally and yes, my classmates were all salivating at the sight of her" Macey eyed me with a not-really-look but sure that was true, except of course the _my classmates_ part.

"Wait a minute guys! So you're saying that Macey here is the frustrated love of you life slash ever since third grade?!" Grant was smoking the I-got-you-now-aura. And he teased him by making a face.

". Never expected that she'd be back after all those years." Nick seemed problematic then he continued "And she's back looking like this" He kept on pointing out at a modeling picture of Macey.

"So you like her huh?" Macey was smirking while saying that but she tried to hide it. When Nick scowled.

"Oh you have no idea about their history" Jonas added cutting off Nick who was just about to speak

"Why what happened causing Nick here to have an unrequited love?" I asked, I was curious you know! And I can see that even Macey did not know what happened before.

"Ugh. She was the devil, as people knew her and I was the one who was crazy enough to go against her. Never meant to piss her of or anything! Not even my fault that going against her is the only way to get her to notice people!" Nick was now nibbling a chocolate bar while Macey I think was thinking deep and hard, trying to recall the past memories she had that might have included Nick.

"So you fought her?" Liz was interested. I can see the gleam in her eyes.

"Fought? That's an understatement! I was her nemesis! I pissed her to the heavens and picked on her as often I could. Everything was kind of known, the fact that we hated each other to the bones made everyone think that me, against her was as normal as things could get." Nick paused and looked at us, bit his lip then continued.

"Only the boys knew what was really happening behind all the teasing. I wasn't a normal kid to begin with, I'd beat up kids if they piss me of, soooo…" Nick prolonged it so Macey got impatient "so what?"

"I taunted all the boys who attempted to go near her with the intent of telling her that they like her" Nick was now leaning back while my eyes almost fell of the socket. I saw Macey nearly chocking as she eat a jellybean.

"Then how was that a bad ending?" Bex was right in asking, taunting all of Macey's suitor is not enough to get him to this state of feeling bad

"Well there was this school dance where in we all have to get partners. The usual thing happened, I was desperate to stop everyone from asking Macey out to the party, forcing her to go with me since even in the Third grade, going stag was no option. So I got what I wanted, she was going with me to the dance but then the unthinkable happened" Nick looked pained so we just waited for him to talk rather than forcing it out from him.

"I stood her up." Macey's eyes went wide and she looked slightly mad was keeping it from showing, she was clenching her fists and it was now as white chalk.

People were about to talk but Nick cut their reactions when he continued talking "But that wasn't really the case. I would do that. Fuck those kidnappers!" He punched the headboard and that made us all react.

"You were kidnapped?!" Macey was now worried, all the hate and angst got washed out and was replaced by utter worry.

"Yep! I got kidnapped while I was in the car going to Macey's house. That incident forced my parents to drop me from normal school and transfer me to Blackthorne, where they expect me to learn how to alteast protect myself. I never had the chance to return. No chance to explain what just happened." Macey was now a bit happy as he neared Nick who was devastated.

"Then just go tell her when you meet her, no big deal! Even the _devil_ will understand such case, a spy is a spy after all so kidnappings are just about normal!" Macey hit Nick's back and from then on I knew that these two are just meant for each other.

"Yeah but I've got butts to kick first before I get to her. Say, mind giving me a list of those people aspiring Macey?" Nick sounded serious so we all laughed.

"What! I'm serious here, I'm going to take each of them down" He sounded like he was about to complain but decided to let it go as he got Macey's picture and put it underside his pillow. I saw Macey keep back a smile while Grant again started teasing him about how girly he was.

"Nick, I didn't know that you're that sensitive about Macey!" the he made those kissing actions that caused him a punch from Bex "Stop that Grant, your idiocy is showing and its disgusting" We all laughed at Grant's unfortunate situation, he's everyone's favorite toy.

"Atleast he's man enough not to keep magazines under his bed as a substitute for his girl" Zach was really mean but he was cute when he's acting all high and mighty. As Zach said that, Bex reached for under the bed, racing Grant as to who can open the bed compartment first while punching each other.

Bex was a punching monster, she kicked, punched and head banged Grant to ensure her win but I think she regretted grabbing what ever was there underneath her bed. For when we took a look at it, it was loads of Playboy magazines a kind word for pertaining to porn. Oh man. React to porn. Must react to porn now. God! My body won't react to porn!

"The cat's out of the bag Grant" Jonas seemed to be used to seeing such material as he ignored it while Liz was like a frightened cat, shivering at the sight of porn.

"Wow Grant! You're libido is surely high!" Macey was laughing off; I think she was the only one who got a good reaction going on. I felt required to react Zach looked at me questioningly because I looked freaked out.

"Are you gay?" Zach said to me slowly and I was scared but I tried to make something up. "Nah. I just thought that you guys would have better material." I tried to muster the most casual tone and I was thrilled to see it work, for Zach went back to what he was doing earlier while Liz tried to mask her shocked expression.

I was triumphant up until Grant and Zach pulled me into a conversation about how hard it was to keep their hands off girls. _Are they just talking about their horny selves in front of us!_ Good heavens!

"Have you ever felt the want to just jump on your girl because she was too cute in a really sexy way?" Grant asked in blunt manner and that got Bex into the conversation. Of course it's her we are talking about.

"The hell Grant, you're talking about jumping on Bex." Zach rolled his eyes and we all laughed, my sisters were trying their hardest best to contain their interest in the current subject.

"Don't go on trying to make me look like a rapist here _Zachy_! You're the one here who can't be left alone with Cammie for the fear of her losing all her innocence!" Grant was acting like a baby as he went on making weird sounds that made everyone laugh.

"Call me Zachy again and I will tell Bex all about your daily fantasies!" Zach was smirking away as he had victory in his hands, while Grant sighed in defeat " You are just lucky you don't sleep talk! Don't let me catch you talking about Cammie or you will pay!" Grant threatened Zach who was still smirking, not even taking Grant's threat seriously. _Now Zach sleep talking is something that I would truly want to hear._ I was smiling to myself to the thought that Zach was thinking about me.

"If I were you Grant, I'd quit it, just to leave some of my dignity behind" Jonas flicked his glasses and Grant scowled "Yeah sure! I really have the nicest friends in the world!" Grant said sarcastically which made us all laugh. Grant is really the clown here, idiocy pays, really.

I looked over to the walls of their room, it was pretty neat without those clothes scattered and there was no eerie smell as well, I glanced over to see the watch tick eleven in the evening, so we spent lots of time talking huh? No biggie, we're learning about our boys.

We spent the rest of the night playing cards, video games, wrestling each other and teasing Grant. Well most of the time was spent to tease Grant; he's like the main attraction. Now it's exactly 1:16 in the morning and the boys started falling asleep. I was still trying to beat Nick in one of those racing games, when to my horror, Zach was pulling his shirt over his head and was now approaching his bed, where mind you, I was sitting in. I squirmed as he threw himself over the bed and was now slowly falling asleep. _Relax Cammie, Relax!_

We just finished the round and I was ecstatic because I won, to think that that was the first time I played such game, well I can't show it because I'd look stupid for dancing around just because of one game.

"Hey Jake I think Imma go to sleep now, my eyes are betraying me" He stood up while rubbing his eyes and I saw him headed for his bed which was presently occupied by Macey who was in such a deep sleep, she didn't even notice Nick pushing her to grab a part of his mattress. Macey will be totally freaked out the moment she learns that she's sleeping right beside Nick who totally does not mind since he thinks of it as something normal for guy friends.

I wanted to take a picture of the scene right in front of me, Jonas was back to back with Liz, their glasses even on while Bex's foot were all over Grants face, while the poor guy was nearly off the bed since Bex took much of the space. Then there was Macey and Nick are now wrapped together trying to avoid freezing from the cold. I went to stand up to get a good photograph but was shocked to be pulled back by something. I wasn't just stuck to some nail, I was being grappled by Zach's arm. _He was tugging on my hoodie_ so I went straight to his arms the moment he did.

_Screw my life! Oh God!_ Zach was pulling me closely and I feared for my life, I feel like I'm going to shriek anytime now. He pulled me closer until his face was just inches away from me. This could've been easier but his uncovered chest was making everything harder now. _Somebody help me! _I tried pulling myself away but the more I did the more he pulled closer, I looked over at his face and regretted pulling away because his face was priceless and it made me just want to label his forehead, just to make sure that I keep this guy all to myself. He is a living proof that guys do have redeeming factors, especially when they are asleep.

I just stared at him and was shocked to see his face coming closer and I panicked a bit. _Too close now, too close!_ Just when he was a kissing distance away from my face, he went straight to my nape while moaning out my name. He said "Cammie" in intervals and I resisted a good laugh _Yeah right Grant, Zach never talked about me in his sleep, he doesn't talk, he moans._ This one advantage of having this cover, I get to see things that guys would never show girls, not even in our wildest dream did we think that things will reach this far. I fondled Zach's hair and he seemed to like it since he just snuggled more to me, breathing lightly to my neck. _Zach you are really impossible._ I wrapped him in an embrace thinking that the moment he wakes up, I must be back to my "gay" cover.

It would be hard now to get away from all this entanglement so I went for a kiss, just before I let go of him and sleep in an acceptable position but the moment my lips touched his, he went all dominating and went above me so I was trapped without anymore possible moves. He was stronger when he's asleep! What ever dream he's having made him have such strength to grab me!

I waited until he was over kissing me, waiting was no problem for me, I enjoyed each minute of it. I felt bad when he stopped going back to resting his face somewhere under my chin but saw that as an opportunity to break away from his grasp, after all I only have an hour and a half before those alarms ring. Before sleeping I finally thought about a plan _I'm so going to use this against you the moment I return to being a girl_ I smirked before sleeping as I realized that there's no need for me to go take pictures of the interesting events because we put those oh-so-useful-bugs all over the room. _Good night Zachy! Have a pleasant dream._ Then I was off to slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Boys and Their Bromance

CHAPTER 8: Boys and Their Bromance

**A/N: Thank you for all your review! :D **

**crazykid2655****: And yes she slept on the same bed, everyone's there so it would've been weird if she went out to sleep somewhere else :P Sorry if it wasn't clear!**

**Luv u!!!: Cool! We're thinking of the same things! I will try to make this as interesting as I can!**

"Wake up! Wake up boys!" Mr. Solomon a.k.a Mr. Sanders was banging the door like a mad man, or that was how it sounded to me.

"What's the hell's the problem Mr. Sanders?" Zach was irritated as I felt him pull off the covers to go get the door.

"What does he need at four in the morning!?" Nick covered his ears with a pillow, which he stole under Macey's head and she groaned after hitting the bare mattress "Do go stealing people's pillow, you sissy" Macey mustered such retort while half asleep, _unbelievable_. So Nick went to share his stolen pillow with Macey which made her flinch and get up.

"Wake up you fat kids, training will be different today, I want everyone of you down in twenty minutes, I have a surprise for those who won't make it on time." Mr. Solomon looked around as he paused and snickered as he saw Grant on the floor with Bex on top of him. "And get this mess fixed" Yeah, he was right, the place looked like a pig pen, but that wasn't the business now, Mr. Solomon said training and _training _coming from him doesn't pertain anything good. _Somebody help me!_

"Somebody get those two of each other, I feel like I'm seeing Brook Back Mountain in action here" Jonas was right, Bex with a body like that creates this gay atmosphere with Grant to top all of it with his super happy face, this guy is totally dreaming about something.

Macey woke Bex first, who was oblivious to what just happened until she saw their compromising position. "What on earth am I doing on the floor with this dumb ass?" Bex honestly tired to sound angry but her happiness was quite obvious if you look at the way her lips move. Bex kicked Grant which was kind of useless since the guy's like a steel post, didn't even move a bit so Bex resorted to other methods, she went to the bathroom to get some water when Zach stopped her.

"I'll handle him" Zach moved lazily towards the sleeping Grant and we waited for what he was going to do, all curious because he didn't seem like he was going to do anything that would work, Bex failed so he better have something good with him.

Zach cleared his throat then acted "Shit! The Gallagher Girls are coming any minute now?! We haven't even taken a shower yet!" He smirked the moment Grant shoot up panicking! "What?! Where!?! Bex!" Then his eyes bulged when he saw that everyone's laughing at him.

"Oh goddammit Zach!" Grant punched him but Zach just evaded it. "But really Grant, you stink. If Bex was to see you in your present state, I doubt you'll ever get to have your first kiss." Grant was about to retort but Zach added "Ever." He's such an evil guy but that's Zach, being nice is not part of his usual character description.

"Uh, I know we're in the middle of this but I think we've got to go, and I mean go, now." Liz was pretty serious, I mean she's not one of those who'd survive extra punishments from Mr. Solomon, she will die somewhere in the middle of the normal routine so adding more would mean having to literally drag her just about everywhere to make it seem like she's still following.

"Shit. 5 minutes. Zach I'm going in first unless were doing our morning strategy" Nick was rubbing his head while grabbing his towel and change of clothes.

"Yeah, this calls for our morning strategy" Zach looked at his roommates while pulling out random clothes from their closet.

"Morning strategy?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's just making use of the advantages of guys: _Taking a bath together_" He was now throwing random shirts to each of us while we all had this shocked face. _How on freaking hell can I take a bath with them!? I mean they are REAL guys, those with testosterone!_

I lifted up the shirt Zach threw to me and saw that it was one of his jerseys, I'm not that blind to see his name plastered all over his shirt, at least I get to wear his shirt! I looked up to see Liz frozen near Jonas' computer as though she was just sentenced with death penalty. _I need to do something! Fast._

My brain was just in the middle of thought when I saw Grant and Nick and Jonas going out of the bathroom, half naked and ultra wet. The towels were no help at all, and I saw that even Macey, the only person familiar to the male population was startled by how we were now faced with guys who were half naked and are about to remove their towels. _Wait! What?! Remove their towels?! Shit! _And they were really removing it, and my sisters were all smart, they raced to the bathroom just before they were able to remove the towels. Great. Now I'm left with four guys while my sisters were fast enough to hide somewhere safe, while I'm here, ducking down, pretending to have lost something very important that I'm willing to waste 10 seconds for it.

"Move your ass Jake, we need to get going, the others are done already" Zach was tugging on the door knob now, he was right, the others were done; even my sisters made it out in record time! 44 seconds! Did they even shower?! So we now just have three minutes and 17 seconds left and Zach's here calling me to take a bath with him. How on hell will I escape this?!

"Yeah , yeah! I've gotta brush my teeth, go use the shower while I do that!" I pretended to rush towards the bathroom while Bex was gesturing something to the likes of don't get yourself raped inside there! Luckily the others were busy dressing up so I got inside the bathroom to brush my teeth first when I heard water flowing out from the showerhead, there was a shower curtain. Good. But despite that, I can't help but see Zach's silhouette, he will _soooo _pass for a model! Ugh. Stop thinking about that, how the hell would you get undressed Cammie! Then I heard Zach

"I'm done now, you better move faster! You're even slower than the girls I know" Zach peered through the shower curtain, so he was done. That was definitely fast, do they teach that here in Blackthorne, these boys are monsters when it comes to speed and mindless shirt removing.

I had to give out a comeback so I said "I'd beat you down if you get out there at this instant. I'm still not sure that you're perfectly straight so I hope you don't mind" I was talking fast and at that instant he walked out in all his glory and I nearly, just nearly screamed. I know he felt my shock and so he smirked his way out. "Race you to the field, and I think I'm pretty serious I'm the straight one here." He went out and shot the door. _Lord I think I need time to breathe!_ The moment I looked over to the mirror I saw how red my face was, I'd beat the tomato out of their own redness challenge. Shit.

I rushed, and I'm proud that in all my years of living as a person, today was my fastest shower, exactly 27 seconds! It may have seemed that I'm taking longer because I'm putting on my clothes inside the bathroom, I don't wanna risk stripping in front of all those guys, maybe when Zach wasn't there yet, I could've dressed up the way my sisters did but not now when he's monitoring me! I've really got to show that guy, what I'm made of. I like him but he sure beats the crap out of me, I'm still the queen of the field so boy or not, I will show him!

I ran out to see them 10 meters already ahead of me so I ran to catch up, we only have a minute and 11 seconds and I don't have plans on being late, but you know, I still can't help but notice how I can totally smell Zach from his jersey especially every time I speed up. Ugh, I am totally concentrating. Great!

"We're here now right?" Liz was totally panting, I pitied her and Jonas as everyone still looked fresh though our hairs were a total mess, strands flying around aimlessly, but I guess it's one of those times being a boy was pretty practical since messy hair, is totally in.

"Good you all made it with four seconds to spare" Mr. Solomon was specially eyeing my shirt and by the movement of his lips I know that he's figured out how we got there on time, with our hairs wet and with the guy's jerseys on.

"So why are we here this early in the morning?" Zach was a bit impatient, I see that his not the morning person type and so I am so I perfectly understand his reaction.

"Well Mr. Goode, you are here for a special class" Mr. Solomon looked at all of us with an I-get-why-you-are-bothered-by-the-word-class, and yes we are since Liz and Jonas aren't supposed to be included in field classes such as this"

"I know that you are all asking in your curious heads why we have Jonas and Kevin here together with us, so the answer is that this is needed by the eight of you for a special mission" Mr. Solomon explained and I wondered what he was up to again while we are presently under the hardest mission of our young and innocent lives!

"Grant this has nothing to do with any violations, therefore this is not a punishment so quit trying to get something out from Nick, everyone of you are free from violations that would require such punishment" And just as Mr. Solomon said that, Grant lowered his head while Nick tried to elbow him on the sides.

"So let us quit the talking here and get down to business." Mr. Solomon paused as he motioned to a table "We are here to train and so we are using something that may not be a conventional method for all of you" Now this is freaky, I hope its not pole dancing or anything related to that family of activities. He was a freak in everyway so I am not exaggerating when those activities cross my mind the moment he says the word _unconventional_.

"So what are we doing?" Macey seemed to have broken the silence as she voiced out what everyone was thinking of asking.

"Basketball. You are playing basketball" And Mr. Solomon was smirking, this is going to be deadly.

"Wait, did I hear that right? Basketball?" Nick wanted to make sure because, spies playing basketball was really something weird, I mean for leisure, yeah go ahead, but for training?

"Yes Nick, but before you go into thinking that this is some ordinary basketball game then think about how normal is really not part of your dictionaries" Mr. Solomon was now making the ball spin onto the tips of his finger when I heard Zach speak something to himself "I knew it, this isn't going to be easy" then he sighed.

"You are playing combat basketball." We all looked at each other trying to see if anyone was familiar to the game but sadly, no one was so Mr. Solomon continued seeing as though we were ready to listen again "Combat basketball is just the same as basket ball without any rules regarding tackling, hitting and hurting your opponent" Now that's when it hit me. This is still a spy training we are talking about so it would always include such bloody twists.

I saw the guys smirk at the though of playing basketball with no holds bar so my breathing got a little tensed because sensing by the way things are now, I think I know how the team ups are going to be, and I was right again when Mr. Solomon spoke "Teams would be the members of the two different schools so this would be Blackthorne versus Avizor, got that? " We nodded as he told us to go think of a strategy for five minutes then be back on the court right after.

"Guys I don't know how to play basketball!" Liz was nearly hyperventilating when Macey tried to tell her that she would be fine because the rules are pretty simple and its impossible that Liz has never watched a basketball game in all her life, which was true so Liz started relaxing as she trusted her memory to remember as much rules while disregarding all those that include tackling and hurting ones opponent.

"We are the underdogs here because we're not really built for the sport so we need to think hard and fast" Macey's right, we are girls _pretending _to be guys here so they technically have the upper hand as of the moment.

"Wait, they may have the upper hand here but I'm not letting Grant off that easily, He's going to suffer first before getting that ball off my hands" Bex was really passionate and I believe her when she says Grant would suffer first because threats that come from Bex should be taken seriously and without a doubt.

"Yeah we know, it's gonna be an over-my-dead-body type of fight so we must do all things to our capability to get, keep and shoot the ball" I was trying to get the objectives straight when I remembered that we can't react like girls the moment they hit us and can't expect that they will be lighter in terms of using all their strength.

"Oh and remember, they are not going to go easy on us, all they see are a couple of boys who are in as competition to their existing brotherhood and established love-links with Gallagher so we better keep out mouths shut when they hit us with all their might" I was really bracing myself but I'm really not going down without a fight. _I will beat Zach at his own game!_

I quickly glanced at the boys who seemed to be excited as they were not stretching and are done with planning, so now I really feel the tension. I was losing blood, well I just felt like I was but the moment Mr. Solomon called the time I was near having a stroke attack. Mr. Solomon made us shake hands before we went to our positions and apparently I was the one to go against Zach for the initial release of the ball; but the moment the ball was released in the air I heard Zach speak.

"I'm going in for the catch, and by the way your shoe laces are off" He smirked and I looked at my foot to see them perfectly tied, and to my horror Zach really jumped to go for the ball. _Now that was cheating, you are paying for this Zachary Goode!_

I kicked the back of his knee, which made him jelly like, and then I jumped in for the ball. The moment I saw Zach's glare, I knew that getting this ball means running for my life with it and I'm desperately going to make him run for it. _Let the games begin._


	9. Chapter 9: Surviving is Innate

CHAPTER 9: Surviving is Innate

**A/N: A lot of ideas are scourging my head so I'm kind of taking time trying to sort which ones are to be included, so I'm really sorry for sometimes taking longer! And thank you for all your reviews!**

**Mistygirl22: No worries! No need to hunt me down =))**

**Julzzz-and-ray: Well, my original plans were reaching sometime after things are revealed, though I have no plans yet of spilling **_**how **_**I'm revealing them. :P **

**Leaps578: Sorry for confusing you! And yeah, Zach walked out naked in front of Cam. (It's hard describing it when I'm not writing it in the real story =)) )**

I'm in shit load of trouble here, I'll play Barbie if I need to, but basketball!? Seriously Mr. Solomon has gone nuts! I grabbed on to the ball with my dear life when I felt Zach latch on it. _He's really not giving up!_

I looked around to see if I could pass it to somebody, but everyone else was all over each other already! _Hello Friends! The ball is here! What the hell are you all doing trying to kick each other's ass when the ball, is here!_

"Have I stretched you to your limits? You seem pissed girlie" Zach was mocking me, well I can't blame him I was hugging the ball with a face that could move the mountains madness.

"Shut up you leach! Don't go around calling me girlie when you're the one who's up to cheating!" I tried going around, trying my hardest best to lose him allowing my self to go past him when he retorted, "It's because you were stupid enough to fall for it you egg head" He was still smirking and I'm starting to hate it by the minute, I was stuck here with the ball on hand while being insulted by this annoying-seriously hot-basket ball player; while on the I on the other hand is struggling while my sisters try to out do the other guys and as far as I'm concerned Bex is the only one near to succeeding. _I have to do something._

"Well I happen to not play dirty, only losers do that" The moment I said that, I elbowed him then pushed him to the sides as hard as I could. I ran as I heard a crash on the sides, _so he fell_. I was running as fast as I could when my foot was pulled down. Zach. I had to kick him in the face to try and escape but his grip was too strong so I was pulled back to him!

"Move it guys! The ball is here, the one we apparently need to score!" I was implying for everyone to come and get the freakin ball so Macey retorted "Coming in no time, just one last" She kicked him in the gut while being pulled down in an attempt to subdue her, but she was one angry cannibal so she managed to kick him.

"Throw me the ball!" I did as she told me and gathered up all my strength to throw the ball to her. I was lying on the floor so don't expect a lot from me! And as expected the ball came scrambling on the floor and the moment that happened, every one of us let go of each other quickly moving about to go to the ball at the center of the court.

We all threw ourselves to the ball, I felt punches flying around and my body hurts but the priority now is the ball! I was desperate already and so I was surprised to see that of all those who fought their way to the location of the ball, it was Liz who was able to grab the ball. Macey noticed that the ball was already missing so when she saw Liz had it she shouted, "Run for it!"

Liz wobbled, yeah wobbled! Her way to the goal so we tried to cuff the boys to prevent them from getting to Liz who was responding slower than a malfunctioning computer!

"Grant get the ball from him!" Zach flipped me then held my hands above my head so that I was immobile until Bex punched Zach's face! I hissed at Bex, _We are fighting here, but try to avoid hitting the face! _Then upon realizing the injury she mouthed "sorry" under her breath.

Grant wasn't able to pass by Bex without much beating so Nick beat Grant to Liz, and great, my sister was cornered.

I was shocked to see Liz moving even though she was scared, but the unthinkable happened, Liz slipped. Great, we just totally need that now. But just when Nick was about to grab the ball from Liz's slipping hands. Liz's foot went up between Nick's legs and as if on queue, the boys instinctively groaned in preparation for Nick's awful situation. And Liz hit the jackpot!

Nick was screaming out, he was cursing while rolling on the floor and I saw pity in the eyes of Jonas, Gant and even Zach, so for a moment I wondered how painful being hit in the nut would really be!

Liz was now under adrenaline rush so she went straight for the ball then the ring! I saw the guys run after her, but it was already too late she was able to shoot the ball after a couple of failed shooting attempts and stopped to relax a bit when Mr. Solomon whistled. "That's all for this morning, any more rounds would require me to get the people from the infirmary" He looked satisfied though. He should be, I nearly broke all of my ribs for that one point.

I was lying down on the court floor as I looked around to see my friends in almost the same position. And didn't notice how Zach was right next to me with an exhausted look with the matching bloody face. _Wait, Bloody face?!_ I shot up at that instant then went to see Zach who was trying to wipe out all the blood from his face. _Bex was really made of steel, he looked as though he went straight to the concrete flooring without any attempt of blocking the impact!_

"Hey, you still alive?" I tried to sound as casual as I can, I'm still a guy now so I can't go looking so worried now, can I?

"Course I alive and kicking" He was slowly getting up but failed to do so and that's when I panicked a bit. Zach's not normal and would usually be seen as the healthy and fit type, but he was nowhere near being okay now, so I tried helping get up.

I heard footsteps from my other battered friends. _They are still alive, good. _I tried to suppress my laughter when I saw Macey nearly crying because of a broken nail but realized that this is how guys fight and we _survived!_

"What's happening here?" Grant asked while taking a look at his sides that seemed to be really painful as his expression was priceless.

" Nah I'm fine, just a couple of bloodstains" Zach was still wiping the stains in his face so I tried helping him a bit. I can't go wiping the dirt of his face, I would look so gay, so I pretended to hit his back as if to pat him, but in reality it was to rid of all those dirt that were hanging onto his back.

"We all stink and you like you went of to war Zach" Nick was now leaning onto Jonas, he was immobile, I guess trying to minimize the movement that would cause him to feel the pain of the nut-hitting.

"Yeah sure Nick, tell me about war when your future children are now at stake" Zach, in his worst conditions is still able to annoy people which just makes me want to go and tackle him while another side of me gets to be as relaxed as I can be now to know that he's still functioning the way Zachary Goode usually functions.

"Funny asshole" Nick retorted and we all started to laugh, after all he was the one severly injured here, so Zach kind of had a point there.

We were all enjoying a laugh when I felt something clash towards me, then I looked to see Zach out of consciousness!

"Shit! Zach, wake up?! I was shaking his shoulders but it was to no avail and I started to panic, Zach just passed out.

It was very much unexpected but Jonas was the only one to have much presence of mind to go get help while I was there paralyzed on the floor with a stoned guy who was bleeding uncontrollably!

Then my spy senses kicked in and I tried carrying Zach, who cares if I'm the girl here! Spy training is so not useless at this times of crisis!

Zach was groaning now, as I kept running, groaning is a lot better than not moving at all so I was at the least happy to know that we was still alive. I was running as though my body was on auto-pilot because I arrived in the infirmary without me even knowing and I started calling out to the doctors and nurses. They got Zach from my arms and that's when I saw that all my friends were right there beside me.

"What on hell happened to him?" I asked my other friends who looked as clueless as I was and then it hit me on the head! We were playing next to the poles and those were the clashes I heard when I tried going for the shoot!

"Oh screw me. I pushed him to the poles which may have banged his head!" I was hitting my head mindlessly as I blamed myself for having Zach end up here in the infirmary. The doctor went out and I raced to ask him about how Zach was doing now. I know I looked eager but who could blame my motherly-reactions when it's my fault why he's there now unconscious!

"It's okay now boys, he was lucky to have had external injuries rather than internal bleeding. He will hopefully be awake in a couple of hours, so with that, I want to tend to your injuries first." The doctor motioned each of us to get treated and so we all went around lazily.

My friends went to console me as I was still blaming my self for what has just happened, so the moment the doctor said that Zach was awake, everyone allowed me to go in first, and I was truly, truly relived to see him alive and _awake!_

"You are seriously paying for this Jake" Zach was joking for he said it with is all-time smirk but I felt like I really owe him this time!

"Sorry man, didn't expect you to hit those poles on the side of the court" I was as depressed as a boy could be and he just laughed at me " Yeah, yeah sure! I always knew you'd wanna kill me at some point, you know, to eliminate the strong contenders" He was still amused and I was no confused so I fused my eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"Fine play innocent, but I'm not going anywhere to leave you with Cammie, over my dead body you prick" Oh so that was all about it! This guy totally knows how to maneuver through peoples heart, I'm near to smacking him but smiling got the better of me.

"Oh shut up Goode, I don't need you dead just to get Cammie all to myself" I was riding his jokes which made the atmosphere lighter as even our friends started joining us in the room.

"Zach, you really won't die, no?" Grant was really teasing him, the guy was bed ridden for heaven's sakes.

"The day I die Grant would be the day you'd get smarter than Jonas" Zach was now turning to his sides to face all of us when Nick added to Grant's misery by saying" Which just means, that Zach's gonna be immortal Grant" Nick was as evil as Zach, just perfect for our little devil, Macey.

"Yeah yeah, go gang up on me! I'm telling you, I'm the only one here who's close to having a love life, so tell me that again Nick when your little devil kicks you in places that will initiate nightmare!" Wow, Grant was really firing up, but we enjoyed it!

This is going to be a long argument about who dies and who survives by the end of the day. We were all having a good laugh when Tina a.k.a. Benedict went in with a sour face.

"What's up Ben?" Bex asked curious on the sudden scowl on Tina's face.

"We've got company guys" Tina was seriously pissed now and I'm guessing nothing good is about to happen.

I was thinking of the possible deadly events just when we all heard a shriek. _Some serious female Bitch-shrieking_ happening on the outside. Shit. Girls.


	10. Chapter 10: Will enough glares kill?

CHAPTER 10: Will enough glares kill sticks?

**A/N: Sorry I'm making such evil cliffhangers! :P**

I do not like the sound of this. _Baloney_. My mind went to voice analysis the moment I heard sounds, and I don't recognize those screams as any of my freakin sisters!

"What the hell?" Zach's eyebrows were fused together. And we all started looking at each other, well with mostly shocked faces while Macey had that annoyed expression, well she acts like princess ready to bitch at anyone but that's just a cover, but the bitch-shrieking were hearing sounded ultimately real to me. _Holy mother of-.­_

"Ask me that again in a few minutes" Nick was closing in on the door and we waited intently, the sounds outside made me feel like I'm going to die soon as I heard a lot more shatters on the floor and shatters are usually not good sounds to here when you're inside the infirmary! He was walking slowly when the door banged open almost hitting him on the face!

Our mouths were gaped open as we saw people on the door, people who belonged to the female population who looked just about our age and are not recognized by my brain as part of the Gallagher Academy. _...here?!_

"Oh Zach! Are you ok?!" The girl in freakin pink, _yeah pink! The whole attire was pink!_ Ran towards Zach. _Yeah, MY Zach!_

"Who the freakin hell are you?!" Zach was trying to pull off from the girl in pink, _He better or I'm gonna shave his god forsaken hair the moment I go back to being a girl!_ The girl wasn't contented on running to him, she was touching him! _Oh no, touching is sooo nothing, she's not doing anything overboard, yeah, hugging him will surely not make me kill her now!_

"Have you forgotten me Zachary Goode? That hurts!" The girl had her hands around her hips now and I glanced around to see the other boys freaked out, especially Jonas as five other girls started moving around, flirting with all the boys around there. One even went to try and flirt with Macey, who now looked as if she was about to strangle that unknown female being to _death. And I see dead seriousness in her eyes_, especially the moment that girl tried touching her!

"Touch me and you die" Macey was really, I repeat, _really_ scary now, but what the hell! These are the days I'm totally agreeing with Macey and all her deadly tendencies! If that bimbo continues doing any of those touching stuff to Zach I am gonna punch her one of these days!

"Do I look like I even know you? As I remember, my memory's as sharp as a diamond cutter and I can't find you anywhere there." Zach was trying to fix himself that girl just messed up his hair and I was standing next to his bed wanting to act now but I can't go slapping her because that would look tooooooo _gay._ _But seriously, nothing will make me happy now that to grab this vase right beside me and bash it on her head._

Bex walked closer to me and pinched my side and I pushed my foot near hers in acknowledgement, I know she feels as bad as I do since before coming near she just tripped one of those girls, super suave Bex! She truly learned a lot from Gallagher!

"Caitlin! Don't go tripping now! Zach here is gonna suffer if you hit any of those cords! So stop being the klutz that you are!" Oh this pink walking stick is really getting to my head, my instincts are telling me to go stab her now with my pen.

"Ugh. Yeah sorry Tracy, I think I slipped somewhere!" Macey was really angry now, she started making faces, trying to imitate the girl and it looked so funny that I felt a bit happy about the short comic relief, but the moment I looked at Liz who was now being covered by Tina who's trying her best to conceal her, I was really, _truly_ devastatedly angry! Liz was on the verge of shedding a tear as Jonas stood there like a stone, while this other bimbo tried snaking her arms around Jonas!

I eyed Grant who was checking out the girl in front of her that was Grant so I can totally see why he's doing that. Bex was biting her teeth but let it slide since it was totally a normal act for Grant who literally checked out each one of us the moment he saw us. So I think Bex was trying to psyche herself that it was part of Grant's greeting to check out every single girl he meets.

I was serious in thinking the whole time up until I focused myself to that girl _Tracy_ again. She was twirling her hair and I hated the way she's doing it. My head is currently under much hating pressure now when something burst my bubble.

"Well then you're memory is not as sharp as you think it is! I'm Tracy! You're super close childhood friend! How can you forget me! We practically did everything together when we were younger!" I can feel all the blood rush our of my body as if I'm going to faint anytime now, luckily Bex noticed my condition so she instantly grabbed on to my bike, still in a guy way of course, we still can't let ourselves blow our covers just because of some girls slash pink walking sticks who are now being processed in Zach's mind! _God don't forsake me now!_

We all waited as Zach tried to remember her, truly hoping that he doesn't though! My fists are balled now and are totally white from blood lose! _Somebody do something!_

"Sorry to tell you but, no memories of you in here" he was pointing to his head and I kind of felt relieved when he said the word _no. _"Started forceful memory erasure when I was around 6 so anything earlier than that is considered not part of the brain" Great Zach. Just Great. I was again feeling restless! If this girl was really part of his childhood then I'm proclaiming this day as the end of the world!

"Hey missy, I think my friend does not really know you so start spilling" Nick's hands were crossed over his chest and was leaning on one of the tables trying to rid of one girl who was slowly dying from Macey's death glares unknowingly as she tried to go grab Nick's shirt, which would make him face her.

"So you think we're some _normal_ girls here playing around looking for my long-lost-love?!" Tracy - the walking pink stick, just said the word _love_! Who the hell is she – really!? I'm feeling dizzier and deadly by the second now, I might not be able to think straight for the next coming moments.

"LONG-LOST-LOVE?!" Everyone else besides me, Zach and the friends of the bimbo reacted. I was left staring in places God knows where while Zach was utterly surprised because his usually emotion-proof face plastered a gaping mouth, that's too open, a fly might come through with out him even noticing it. While on the really far end of the reaction palette lays all the other _girls_ who were just smiling as though searching for the long-lost-love was really a cute love story! Yeah, the love story is totally something to begin with, and I'm not liking how this new story is going so far!

"Wait! Wait! Everyone quite down!" Zach now regained his composure and was currently silencing down all the murmurs and the rants. "What's with all the long-lost-love stuff and what are _you_ doing here in _our_ school?" Zach pointed out to the girls in front of him.

"Just like what Tracy said, we're looking for her childhood love who promised her that they'd be together someday!" The girl clasped her hands together and at cue with that all the other girls cooed while Tracy was all there smiling with matching beautiful eyes. Then I felt Bex mouth something like "If she doesn't stop doing that, I'm pulling off her eyelashes" Well Bex would be doing that if ever I die first before I get to go and pull them off myself. I'm losing myself now, but I have to try and pull myself together, I can't pass out before hearing the entire story!

"Besides, It's not like we're here without permission right Trace?" The other girl who was oogle-raping-Nick awhile ago said it like she was bragging the permission part! _Wait, permission?! Then what are they? Spies?!_

"What permission are you talking about?!" Grant was a bit irritated now as one girl tried running her hands through his arms, while I felt Bex flinch, yep! I feel that Bex is totally not under psyche now!

"Well…" Tracy started moving near Zach's bed, almost sitting down on it when Liz tried beating her to it by pretending that the fruit fell down so it needs to be catched (but in reality she pushed the apple down). So Tracy looked at Liz with contempt but started smiling at Zach again _such a plastic stick_, then she continued stopping at her current position two inches outside of the bed's perimeter "I asked daddy if we could come see you here since he promised me that! Beised I've been waiting for years already!" She pouted and my anger level was multiplied by a thousand times, as if that'd make a difference since my anger was already beyond infinity and the mental graph its creating looks like a diagonal line that has no intentions to stop.

"Daddy? You asked who?!" Jonas was now asking with curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah daddy! You know, the _owner _of the school!" She emphasized the word owner and it struck me like lightning, who the hell owned Blackthorne and is his genes as bad as this girl's?!

"So you're saying _your _daddy owns _our_ school?" Nick asked her while giving weight to certain words.

"Uh huh! And no, it's not the headmaster who's my daddy so don't sweat it by trying to search us anywhere!" Tracy was moving her hips now while eyeing Jonas who was, yeah, thinking about how he's gonna search for them later, he was readable, _very _readable!

"You're _daddy_ owns Blackthorne and you're untraceable, is that what you are saying?" I asked, can't help it, I was curios now.

She looked at me from head to toe and the girl power in me is totally starting to kick in as I feel my blood boiling inside, and this time its not going to end with me fainting because surely now, I'm going to punch that operated nose! I was totally feeling it when Bex tried pulling my fist down, lucky she did for things could've ended with a blood bath here! Ugh!

"Yeah. You got the point. And who might this guy be Zachy?" She started putting on that annoying seductive voice the moment she said Zachy and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't _Zachy_ me and that's Jake" Zach really hated being called Zachy as much as he hated losing, so I guess there's a heavy hating scenario attached to the name.

"Hmph! Whatever, I have two days to make sure you remember me, so calling you Zachy and getting mad would totally be unrelated by the end of my stay!" Tracy cocked her head sideways and I was totally hoping that it would break somewhere in the middle of moving her head side ways. But she survived and wasn't under any fracture after so I realized that karma isn't working with me today. _So much for a day's pressure!_

"Don't count on it. Right Zach?" Grant asked Zach who was still looking at Tracy with disgust, or to be exact, with mixed expression. I'm the only one wanting him to look at Tracy with disgust but the spy in me tells me to look at the real thing, so yeah, it was more of a mixed expression, really.

"And why would that be?" Caitlin asked. So far we only know two names among all six, so I'm branding them by their flirtatious looks and stupid seduction attempts.

"Because Zach here is not going to give you his time of the day, besides I don't see how you are anywhere near the likes of Cammie; so for your own sakes, just don't count on anything positive" Nick was really plain, blunt and pissed. What he said at least made Macey's head shoot up so that must've been a good line for Macey to be affected in a good way. Even I was affected, he mentioned _me_, so I must mean something!

"Watch me! Besides who's this Cammie girl we're talking about?!" Tracy slashed her hands through the air while moving her head horizontally.

"He's Zach's" Macey was cut-off by Zach who said the most reassuring thing I've heard in centuries-slash-two days of stay here. "Girlfriend. She's my Girlfriend" Zach was semi smiling-half smirking and I felt my heart go ballistic in there. Even Bex was so thrilled about it the she kept on tugging my shirt.

"She's your girlfriend, huh?" The girl flirting with Nick said smirking and I don't like the looks of it, then she continued "Well I don't see her anywhere so what's to stop Tracy, right girls?" _Oh no she didn't_! I'm gonna smack her face to the ground right this instant! I was about to walk walk to her when Zach spoke again "She may not be here now, but who says I'm planning to replace her with somebody who's not even a mile near my standards"

Pride swept through me and I felt possessive and happy about the fact that Zach was saying that to a girl who's bitching her way to everyone's head. I was in la la land until the stick pulled me back to Earth "I'm not near your standards because I'm waaaaay past it" She put her hands on the hips happy about her comeback then she continued "Let's say you're girlfriend's the _one_ here, but has she ever taken a bath with you? Has she ever slept beside you? Does she even know you?!" Tracy was screaming now and I'm feeling speechless.

"There's no need for any of those to happen just to make me choose her over you. Besides I'm feeling like I wanna go to the bathroom to wash away the idea that _we _ever took a bath together" Zach was stern and the conviction he was using was truly strong for I felt every word of it.

"You're just saying that, you'll stop playing hard to get soon! I have another day with you and I'm sure I'm gonna be able to do something about that attitude of yours" Tracy was walking around the room, occasionally glancing at everyone when I noticed that she took an extra second to look at me. _What's her problem with me? Unless I'm emanating some serious girlfriend aura here!_

The girls were all giggling as their queen bee strolled around when we heard a knock on the door. I'm starting to hate sounds that come behind that door, and as if on normal announcement, Tina opened the door to reveal a tall guy in some black suit.

"Oh what is it now?" Tracy seemed to know this guy, oh yeah, he looked like of those guards, like the ones that follow Macey whenever she's with her parents. This girl is really some posing diva, but is really the epitome of bitchiness, who is directly followed by the girl flirting with Nick.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. But the doctor just said that it's past visiting hours so we would have to go now. Besides, your father wants to talk to you, he asked me to tell you to call him after you're done for the day" The guard was pretty much polite and was relaxed even though Tracy was whimpering like a mad dog already.

"Ugh! It's still early! It's just nine in the evening! The doctor's no fun! And so is my dad!" Tracy was flinging her hand bag and was having some queen bee tantrums so we all looked at her with our eyebrows raised, well except of course, the girls who were pretty much acting like the stick was.

I think we were all happy at the arrival of the guard and that redeemed the door for me as the bringer of both tragic and saving news. I saw my friends heave silently the moment the girls started walking out, though Tracy stopped in the middle of her catwalk out the door.

She turned back to us "Tata Zachy! I'll see you tomorrow!" She just motioned for a flying kiss when Zach grabbed a plate to shield himself from the kiss of death coming from no other than the walking stick covered in pink. Tracey reacted with a scowl but redeemed herself to us by walking out smirking and she succeeded because I was totally pissed, up until the moment they were out the friggin door.

They were all out the door but Tina was still there so the people were reluctant to talk so Macey kind of shoved her to the sides which made her get the message that she needs to leave. Now. And so she did.

"Phew! They're gone for the day!" Jonas nearly broke down to the floor as he was stoned nearly the whole time somewhere in the sides of the room, grabbing into one of those wall furnitures for balance.

"Tell me all about it! That girl was getting to my head, if it wasn't uncustomary to hit a girl, she would've been my worst casualty yet!" Nick was now straightening his clothes as the girl earlier kept on trying to grab on his shirt.

"No need to make an effort into killing them, because the moment I'm done with them, only their bones would be left for any of you to torture" Macey was clutching her fists into balls that seem to be as hard as steal and it seems like it will knock out the lights of anyone that'd be hit with its slightest efforts.

"Who are they really?!" I questioned Zach now, and everyone looked at him the moment I directed my question.

"I don't have a clue! But I highly doubt she's part of my life! I've never been in such a nightmare so, living through that when I was young would've killed me right then!" Zach really seemed clueless and I kind of believe him, I know Zach wouldn't lie to his guy pals.

"Yeah sure! No one would live to tell the tale after being with that bimbo for even a week! So I'm praying we still live with minor damages after we face our biggest battle tomorrow" Bex was right, I mean I would last a couple of physical beatings and possible a number of gun shots but I won't be able to live with some pink parrot by my side who would keep on freaking out for the lack of pink in the place!

"Another day with them will kill me!" Liz's face was white-as-snow and she really seemed freaked out by today's event. I pity my friend for her loss of innocence!

"Hey Zach, that girl's a total ass! What do we do with her?! Oh and your girlfriend cover was effective, I salute you this time!" Grant just said _cover _and I was kinda hurt so I silenced myself.

"Ass is still something kind to use for comparison to that unidentifiable being, and I wasn't really planning on that Grant, came out of my mouth automatically." He laughed a bit and I was happy to know that it was a reflex and not a plan!

"That wasn't bad at all you know, Cammie wouldn't be anywhere near happy to see that Tracy here, so she's lucky that Cammie's not here or else all that blonde hair would searching for another head in no time" Jonas added and he was kind of correct if we are pertaining to the Cammie who's sporting a girl body as of now instead of all this wraps to keep all her curves straight. _Darn it!_

"If Cammie's here, we'd end up saying a prayer for one dead body without any trace left from the killer" Bex commented and that kind of underlined that I was not labeled Chameleon for nothing, I won't be caught with out me not wanting to be found purposely.

"Yeah, Cammie would really do that, she's my Chameleon so going against her would mean a death without a trace" Zach was sitting up right now when he continued "But Grant, Bex would be the total opposite, that girl in the miniskirt would die with a paper tagged on her boasting Bex's name" We all chuckled at the thought of it but yes, Bex is not the type to not want an audience so labeling would really be her game.

"My babe will totally jump on these girls, killing each one effortless! And if I don't fix my reactions, I might even end up dying along with them!" Grant shivered when he said that and we all cracked up a laugh even though it was Grant's life at stake there! And knowing Bex, a threat is not a real threat; it's just a statement containing what's about to happen to the person in the next coming minutes.

"Cammie and Bex are still nice when you think about it because compared to Macey, they are still civilized in retaliating" Nick looked at us and smirked so Grant asked "Why? We met Macey already and she's not so bad, actually she's not much of a devil like when you described her to us."

"She looks sweet and gorgeous but all those looks are pretty much covers to what that girl can do. Cammie and Bex would kill them straight away, but Macey on the other hand would tie them up, hanging from the ceiling while she tortures them by slowly shaving of their hair, removing their nails and putting on random scars in their body. She will kill them as slowly as possible, making sure that she gets out every tear left in their bodies." Okay, Nick. You sure know Macey, because the way Macey reacted gave away the fact that Macey was actually going to tell us about her plan the moment we are all alone in our room already, and I can't help but feel happy about the fact that Nick knows are bestfriend as well as he knows his own brain.

"Woah! Remind me to behave myself in front of Macey! I don't wanna get skinned and plucked alive!" Grant was amazed by how evil Macey was at the same time as Jonas who had this unexplained facial reaction. We just all laughed at how they think things would work if we girls were here, I'm happy enough that there are no backstabbing babbles happening around here!

"Well you guys are pretty violent and so are your girls, but I think Liz would be a little smarter and start doing non-impulsive stuff such as researching for stuff" I saw Liz blush a bit, she's happy that Jonas remembered her, and we're happy for her as well.

"But that'd be kind of stupid, she just said that they're untraceable!" I know that Grant is stupid but I didn't know that he was this stupid!

"Man, use you're brains! _No one_ is untraceable! We might not find anything that point exactly to them but not finding anything is actually also a trace! Where are your brains Grant?" Zach was now grabbing an apple from the bedside table while Grant was suddenly deep in thought! What a miracle!

"Yeah Grant, and Liz would know that, besides she's Liz, if she doesn't find a thing then there's nothing more that anyone can do, really" Jonas was shrugging his shoulders and I believe that he was sincere the moment he put Liz on top of a pedestal even higher than where he presently stands. They're such a cute couple; them not ending up together might end up triggering the end of the world. I smiled at the success of my friend.

"Well If Liz would do that, why don't we get to it right now? I mean I don't wanna go to the biggest battle without anything on hand! I'm not sacrificing my life and giving it to some platter to them." Liz was right. I won't go face them tomorrow empty handed and looking stupid so I decided that sleep would be discarded for tonight!

"Then let's get to it then!" Grant was ecstatic as if he'd go stay up late, computers and Grant don't mix well, they just end up with catastrophes so better not let him near it even if he volunteers.

"Oh shut up Grant! Be of help to us and sleep early so that we don't have scattered brains every where." Nick started walking now towards the door.

"Darn it, I have to stay here with all this wires just because of some minor injuries while you all get to have fun" Zach was complaining and I felt guilty because I was partly the reason for his present state now.

"You're not much of a computer person as well so be of help as well and sleep!" Grant exclaimed wanting to have someone join him in his misery of the guy who's bullied the most.

"Grant, I have all the information of _me _when I was young so I'm going to be of help here while _you_ go suck somewhere else" Zach was smirking again and we all knew that he was totally right so we needed to think of a plan.

"Zach's right, we need him" Liz said when Jonas started out pulling comms from his bag.

"Then we're gonna need these to be able to talk to Zach" Jonas handed one to each of us when Zach asked "So you guys are really planning on leaving me here?" Zach pointed to the bed feeling defeated.

"We can't take you anywhere, people are going to go nuts the moment they discover you're gone so you've got to stay here" Bex crossed her arms and Zach immediately understood so he went to lie on the bed lamenting on his boring state.

I really feel guilty so I'm gonna have to do something "Fine Zach, I'm going to stay with you here just because I feel responsible for your bleeding head" I l slumped down to the couch which made my sisters smile a little, well I was going to stay with him for the night so they would want to hear some details the moment morning comes.

"Well this'll do. We get to do our job; we have Zach with the information and someone to stay with him to baby his ass. The only things left are to go to the room and get this started and to make sure that Grant stays knocked out the whole time." Nick narrated our itinerary in a serious manner, which made us all think that those are the things going on his mind.

"Die Nick." Grant retorted and was followed by Bex who said to Nick "Leave Grant to me" Then she started gripping her knuckles which made Grant gulp a little at Bex's seriousness. This is really going to be a long-funny night!

"Yeah, Yeah! Stop the talking and let's all go!" Macey was no shoving off everyone out the door so they all tried to say goodbye in different ways while being forced out.

I looked at Zach who then asked me "Am I the only one here feeling like something's up and were the only ones oblivious from it?" And he hit the spot. I was feeling the same thing so what he said got me thinking so I told him:

"Number one rule: Trust your instincts." I looked at him and he seemed to have gotten the message quickly so he drove for a paper and started scribbling something. It took him sometime to finish what seemed like a drawing so I waited patiently.

The moment he was done he passed me the paper, there were a lot of scribbles, several landscapes, but on random places, there were Chinese characters that spelled "We are being watched" Then I looked at him and I saw how he was purposely eyeing the spoon that reflected several bugs so I went to grab my comm.

"Hey guys! I casually talked, while everyone was thrilled and they all started asking questions that they wanted Zach to answer when I said:

"Hey! Pack me some chocolate will you, I'm getting worked up here" Then the girls automatically understood and I heard silence followed by a lot of explanations then soon the panic set in. We are in for something here. Something far greater than girls with waxed legs in cloths that are minimally wrapped around but paid in gold; for girls who look like that are not as simple minded as people think they are. Because too much of pink shouts: something's-happening-but-I'm-not-letting-you-in-on-it! _Too much for one day, just too much!_


	11. Chapter 11: Doublesided Tape

CHAPTER 11: Double-sided Tape

**A/N: Sorry for making things go weirder but ideas just randomly pop out so I include them! Don't kill me please! :) Oh and sorry for taking too long! I was deliberating on some events :|**

I was looking at Zach with bored eyes while he squirmed under his bed. I was fiddling with my iPod while slouching at the couch. We look like we're two kids bored to death and totally unclose. But we just _look_ like it. If people are really watching then why not give them the best show of their spying lives? So we sat then nearly motionless, so how do we proceed with the mission, we sigh.

Now that's total performance. Those in the suite would ask questions while we sigh and-or breathe differently in response to their questions. It was pretty tiring and we looked a bit stupid so I started grabbing random things to eat the moment midnight came, I just feel bad about the fact that we are going nowhere here! _Nowhere _at all!

"Everything's a dead end! What's with this!" I heard Jonas complain, he was up all night already and its not as if we had a good day to begin with so it seems like everyone of us is still suffering here, well except Grant of course, the only one to sleep like a baby amidst all of life's stupid problems!

"We might as well join Grant soon! My eyes are all getting weary here!" Nick was right, we're near unprotected slumber here and we've reached nothing! So I was beginning to feel the same way, sleep is starting to take over me when Zach called my attention.

"Go grab some sheets, I don't want to be responsible for your upcoming stiff-neck" He threw me some pillows and a blanket but he eyed one certain pillow too much that the moment I slipped it under my head I turned around and searched its inside, and true enough something was there, a note.

I peered at it and read the note: _Not finding anything means something. So let's just force it out from them in this case._

I looked at him. This guy, he's using my own words against me. But yeah, he's right and the moment he saw me agreeing he smirked. God. I should've sported some sour face! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk! Zach you're too full of yourself! But it's one thing I like about him!

My friends started shutting down, telling us that we should go to sleep as well we were all headed to that direction anyway, its just a matter of who ends up being the first one to sleep. I started drifting to precious sleep as I last looked at Zach who seemed too tired to even notice that he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position so I went up to fix the position of his head when he whispered "Cammie" he held on to me and I wanted to stay in this position but reckoned that we were being watched so I just had to laugh at him then slowly tug of his arm. Zach really looks like an innocent angel when asleep, too different from his sadistic image when he's awake.

I went back to my couch and drifted to sleep. My body calls for sleep so I instantly lost all consciousness…

_Everything was all-peaceful…All quiet…Just plain relaxed…_

BANG! "Good morning sunshine!!!" Fuck! I fell of the couch the moment I heard that.

I immediately stood up to see girls who are now in orange. No offense, I like orange but when you put orange and _them_ together I feel like I'm going to puke anytime now!

"What the hell are you doing here again?!" Zach was trying to block his eyes from the sudden sunlight coming from the now open blinds.

"Oh come on Zachy! When would you ever admit that you're missing me as much as I'm missing you?" She posed while flicking her hair. _Stop doing that…Stop it…_ I was hyperventilating a bit since I wasn't expecting such a scene at seven in the morning. Let's mark it. The worst time of the day is seven-sixteen a.m in the morning. Grrrrr.

"Over my dead body…" Zach rolled out of bed wanting to go to the bathroom when Tracy said "Here let me help you" then she darted towards Zach's gown.

"If you touch me once more, I'll knock all your lights." Thumbs up Zach! I nearly laughed at the reactions of the other girls, He better be ungentlemanly now or I will make sure that the moment I get out of this body, he won't be able to ever have little Zachys running around in the future!

"Ooooohhh" All the girls said in chorus. Are they trained or are they simply psychologically connected with some stupidity link?

Moments after the dreaded event, Zach went on inside the bathroom when all the girls started to circle around me. _God knows what they are planning to do now?!_

"What?" I raised my eyebrow but I was really freaked out now, I can take them all down but six girls circling me while smirking really don't stand for anything good, I'm still a girl so I should know! This is like one of those we-will-pounce on you poses!

They were all getting closer and I was just about lucky that my friends burst out panting from the door! _I am SOOO happy to see every one of you now!_

"Hey what was all that screaming and falling?!" Nick was trying to catch his breath, they were all crowding over the small door so squishing themselves in just made little heads pop out.

"Oh that was nothing! They were just too excited to see us that they scrambled all over the floor the moment we greeted them!" The girl who flirted with Nick yesterday was tucking her hair now while bending her knees slightly when Macey whispered lowly "Or more of too horrified that they started running for their lives" Then Bex continued "The moment you were meters near detectable perimeter"

This is exactly the reason why I love my friends and their fiery tongues, what more if we were really girls at this point!

"Hmph! What did you say?" The flirt, I know that'd be hard to identify since all of them are technically falling under that category so let's just refer to the girls whose head-over-heels with Nick as _The Flirt_.

"What? Now you're hearing voices? Knew you were crazy the moment I saw you" Macey acted all innocent yet bitchy, in a guy way of course! She's truly amazing; her ability to kill people with words is effective whether in girl or guy mode!

"Yo guys" Zach waved at our friends who now got in successfully while trying to fight their way in, didn't know that they were all in for all that I'm first kid competition.

I glanced around trying to make some observations with regards to the girls, but they were just putting up to their weirdness so I'm not getting anything.

"When are you leaving? Exactly?" Grant was a bit impatient in asking and the girls pouted at Grant's excitement to get rid of them.

"Sometime later so we want to have some fun today!" She was smiling but I can see the evil glint in her eyes. You are not crossing the line, or else I'm gonna bite you down the moment you turn you back against me!

"Fun starts the moment you guys leave" I retorted, I don't voice out my mood but I'm pissed already and really, really ready to pounce out on just about anyone!

"Woah! Hold your fire boy!" Tracy put her hands in front of her motioning for me to stop.

"Here's right so let's just get down to business here. I know you need something from us so just go and spill" Zach plopped down to the couch; he was now dressed in school clothes and looked as if he was self-discharging himself.

"You are all so grumpy! Well we really need something you know!" Tracy was now playing with her nails then she looked at Zach whose eyebrow was raised.

"I just need you to remember me and _us_." I felt the emphasis on the word _us _and her quick eye roll towards me! _Oh not you didn't!?_

"There's no us here so you better get going now. You're not getting anything from me so it's better to not waste time" Zach seemed mad and impatient already. This is something new for me to see since the Zach who was with me for sometime never got this impatient unless it was to get some reaction from his annoying comebacks.

"Well we'd just have to discover the _us _in that case!" Tracy was batting her eyelashes as if Zach did not just shoo her away. Her friends looked as desperate as she did while my friends were all fighting the urge to go squander their faces with the vases that were near them. It was the battle of the auras and if they were converted into some usable energy, there could've been an explosion inside the room.

Nick was about to say something when Mr. Solomon burst through the door so we all stopped to stare at him. "Boys, Meeting. Pronto" Guys really talk with such short details, so short that no sentences could be formed. We all started moving when Mr. Solomon added "Only the Blackthorne boys for now. We're calling out at different times." I nearly grunted, he was surely up to some thing, I can't wait till I figure it out.

Jonas, Grant, Nick and Zach started moving out when they all mouthed some goodbyes and ran after Mr. Solomon.

"See ya later Zachy!" Tracy moved towards the door to shout a goodbye to him but it was a futile attempt because no sound was heard after her goodbye.

"Soooo…" Bex trailed off as she moved around to sit next to me. "What are you still doing here, they left already so why don't you go chasing after your long-lost-love" Bex made a face while imitating Tracy's emotions every time she says the word _Long-lost-love_.

"Oh yes we know that! But we have to take care of other things you know!" Caitlin was now walking towards us while the rest did the same. They're doing it again! What's with always moving towards us?!

"That took lots of out time there!" the Flirt said and all the others agreed. The others aren't really the talking ones, I've never heard any of them talk on their own besides all those chorus replies or futile cooing.

"And what the hell are you talking about?" Macey folded her arms around his chest and I felt confused about what was really happening.

"You see…" The flirt moved about the room, tracing her fingers on some of the furniture then she continued "you can drop the boy act already" Then she looked at each of us and we were all startled, Screw them! Do they _really_ know or are they just playing us!

"What boy act you sicko?" Macey now plopped on the bed while dragging Liz to rid her or cover the fact that she was now all frozen on the side.

"Well aren't we playing hard here?" The flirt moved around then truly shifted to Macey then she continued again "Yeah sure, play it all you want. By the way, isn't Nick hot Miss McHenry?

That blew it! Shit man! How on earth do they know?! I feel like Macey nearly fell of the bed at the mention of her surname!

"Ugh. Are you sure you're still sane? That's Tristan you're talking to" Bex tried to save the situation but she didn't expect what was to come next.

"Oh Sarah! I think someone's disagreeing with Nick being hot! Can't blame Rebecca though, Grant sometimes look hotter than Nick!" The other unnamed girl commented and Bex was caught off guarded!

"Don't try to run now, see we know everything!" Tracy giggled but then went back to looking at us sternly.

I decided that covering more wouldn't do anything good now so I really need to do something about this now!

"Then what do you need from us?" I dropped the boy voice and my friends looked at me but soon understood about what was really happening.

"Well! We're here to" Caitlin was cutoff by Tracy who continued the sentence "make sure we accomplish our mission" Tracey said and she started closing on into me. I can kick her now and I'm really feeling the heat boil up!

"And how are we connected to that mission of yours?" Macey was now in all female dominance, she was really using her domineering diction when The Flirt who happened to be Sarah whispered to her, well a whisper that's enough for everyone in the room to actually hear "Apparently, my mission is to make sure you don't end up with my Nick" She blew into Macey's ear and the moment that happened, Macey flung punches to Sarah and they rolled on the floor pulling each other's hair though that was to Macey's advantage since Sarah wasn't really pulling anything that hurt besides that wig is specialized it won't fall off until its due date!

To my horror, Liz came to help Macey and the moment she did, Sarah hit her in the face causing Macey, Bex and me to be as furious as we could already get!

I let everything out as I rushed to throw myself in the now bigger circle of fighting baboons! The other girls joined in before us, I tried to keep as much hands and or legs away from my face as that would just give away the fact that we just had some no-holds-bar boxing match inside the infirmary! I tried pulling as much hair, I was really mad and I can hear a lot of screaming, scratching and pulling, I know, I know! We're spies but to hell with that now! There's always rule number 1: Trust your instincts. And right now, my instincts are telling me that I have to go knock them down as early as I can!

In counting, the fighting lasted for three hours and twenty seven minutes and six seconds, It took that long as we all raced for each other cursing all the words we know and making sure that we keep our guys to ourselves! This is a different story! Anyone touches Zach, dies! Especially when those that do that do, act and talk like these!

I felt myself pant. All my blood has left my body and my stamina's not going to last for more fighting moments but I continued! I fought with all might and I'm not gonna lose now! Not now!

I felt Bex try to jump on Caitlin, Bex was truly of use today, all her pent up anger and strength that were unused for days now were all let out and she was like a walking shredder as she hit everyone who passes by her so even us, her friends, had to duck down because her adrenaline rush may not actually recognize enemy from friend so better be safe from some macho on an Egyptian princess's body now covered by manliness in the form of _Drake._

The moment we stood up again, ready for the next round, I heard Tracy laugh! .fuck. She's laughing at her present condition?! But she stayed laughing as she threw herself to the floor with her friends!

"What now sissy?! You trying to run by laughing there!?" Macey was still angry and her eyes were under fire, not literally of course. Not yet. (Mr. Fibbs is not yet successful with the experiment so we'd have to wait for some time!)

"What's your evaluation?" Caitlin and Sarah now looked at Tracy while the other girls were still laughing.

"Pass. Didn't believe that that's how were gonna do it but I vote pass." Tracy was trying to stop all the laughing now and I turned to look at my friends who were as clueless as I am.

"What pass are you talking about?!" Bex was now fixing her hair, which looked like it just passed under some static electricity!

"I think it's time to tell them, we've finished our mission and we got what we wanted though in a very, _very _weird way!" The other non talking girl in our previous encounters told her other friends and as I see it they came down to agreeing to her.

I don't know why but I'm really feeling nervous, I just hate it when people talk about things for so long that it becomes such a cliffhanger!

"So what is happening here?" Macey was now more relaxed after drinking some water but she was still as serious and as scary looking.

"You see, our mission was you, not them" Caitlin was pointing to the door indicating the boys and my eyes bulged! What are they doing here!?

"And we did ask permission, permission to do our personal missions" Said Tracy and Sarah continued "We were allowed to do that because they thought that we would help be a challenge to you guys so the teachers thought that it's hitting to birds with one stone!" And she laughed but not the bimbo laugh! It was a normal laugh! The non-irritant one!

"What is happening I'm confused!" Liz reacted, really looking confused!

"Oh I think this will help you understand" Tracy stood up and went straight to me then she let her hand out into something like a hand shake "I failed to introduce myself properly. Hi! I'm Katrina Goode" And she smiles Zach's signature smirk!

"Holy Baloney" I mouthed under my mouth as it took me around 10 seconds just to be able to remember that I have to shake her hand as well.

"Tell me this isn't happening" Bex told Macey who slapped her.

"What the-?!" Bex said to her.

"Now, is this happening or not, you're awake right?!" Macey retorted and Bex started looking around to the other girls who were now grinning as well and we were all frightened!

"I know it's freaky, and yes I am Zach's cousin. Explains why I took a bath with him" She laughed and I was still speechless up until I had to ask "Then what's your personal mission?"

"To see if Zach made the right decision!" Tracy eyed me then continued "I just had to make sure that you, the only person left to him would match up to the standards that's needed to match Zach. And you passed!"

"We needed to have that fighting scene just to make sure that you're strong enough to live, you guys can't die early you know?!" Sarah removed her wig and they totally don't look like bimbos now! LORD WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

"By the way, Sarah is just the second name, I'm Trina and I'm Nick's auntie! I know I'm young, so blame my parents!" Macey nearly died as she remembered how she nearly killed Nick's auntie!

"And Macey you look better now! I saw your latest pictures. You might not remember me now but we used to eat out every now and then when we were younger!" Sarah, now Trina patted Macey's stoned shoulders, as she doesn't believe what she's seeing!

"Oh and I'm Grant's sister!" The one who was flirting with Grant earlier revealed and Bex's mouth was left gaping open! "I know Grant is stupid but he was just so stupid not to even recognize his own sister! I will teach him a lesson the moment we meet each other!

"I like you're power! That will be very useful when trying to silence that pig!" She embraced Bex and Bex only let out a powerless laugh as if she just lost all her power in the fight.

" I know it's very surprising but we did that because we needed to make sure that those boy's would find themselves the right girls and I'm happy you're smart Elizabeth, I did a background check on you!" Well that was kinda obvious; he sounded and seemed to be a copy of Jonas so without asking we know that they are related already.

"And us, we are just their body guards! But we totally had fun and we approve of this as much as they do" They were spies guarding out other spies so these women in front of us may just be as important as a country is to the world, God knows what we just did to them!

"I know that we owe you a lot of explanation but we don't have much time and we have to get back to our covers, they are going to return any minute now so we need to hurry" Katrina looked at the other girls who started fixing all those misplaced things and we started moving the moment we realized what they were all doing.

"So you guys planned even that? I mean they had to go just to make sure this happens?" I asked, curious.

"Yep! This really had to happen so we asked Mr. Solomon" They continued cleaning up and I was deep in thinking about how I must've ruined my image by fighting like an angry lion in the verge of cannibalism.

"Don't worry about what just happened awhile ago, we know you are concerned about hitting us and all, but those were all planned and we are happy about your performance! So the only thing you need to worry about now is how to make yourselves look almost the same way as you looked moments ago, you look like you've been run-over a group of bulls!" Katrina directed us so I looked at the mirror to see how awful I looked like! But actually she was still kind, bulls are not to be blamed, I looked worse than somebody who's faced a fire-breathing dragon!

We all rushed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and to hide all those bruises and work up some excuse to why we look like we just had a cock-fight in the infirmary. And yes, we are still in the infirmary!

"Hey Cammie, come over here for a sec." Katrina called so I went up to her, semi dragging myself though because even if I'm all excited to go talk to her, my body wouldn't respond and she just laughed at my struggles! Great. Truly Great!

"I know that this sounds weird but don't tell Zach anything about what has really happened here, don't even tell him that I'm still alive and a spy at that. He can't know now. Not _yet._" I wanted to ask but I think that'd be too much since I'd end up digging graves of family secrets so I just nodded and smiled at her, I know that spies keep their promises, to the extent that their lives permit it, sometimes.

I was about to turn around when she pulled on my hand, she went closer then whispered, "Make sure that Zach lives to have successors, ok? And don't be too hard on him, he's a really sweet boy with a really hot body to boot!" I was about to choke but then again this wasn't about being afraid anymore but it was more of the feeling of being connected to her now.

"Well if he keeps his annoying stunts to himself then it'd still be possible for him to reach the moment that he'd be seeing copy cats of himself running around, well if you take his rank as the cockiest person _still _alive then I'm banking on several months left." I was half serious but I could see how our conversation turned out lighter than expected to the point that I'm comfortable now.

I know that for the past few hours I've been talking all about how bimbo-like these girls are, but after removing their fake what-so-evers, they all look like models, really beautiful ones and their covers were superb, we were played by people who are in their twenties! I know I'm too you and inexperienced yet, but they are like the pros, I was thinking near the likes of having another spy school for girls but never did it cross my now-unworking mind that they are related to the boys, much the less are on such personal mission that involves a lot of sacrifices!

"Hey guys, hate to break all the bonding moments, but what do we do the moment they arrive?" Macey had a point, I mean we can't go acting like we are suddenly the best of friends now! That's be a give away for Jonas, Nick and Zach though Grant would've never suspected a thing so we'd be safe with him.

"Act the way you did moments ago, we can't suddenly look like we're best of friends, too suspicious and if you can't help but being nice to us since you know now that we don't have plans on stealing your guys then just keep on grunting and looking bored" Trina said and we all agreed, at least we have a plan now.

"Yeah sure, no hating now, okay? I wouldn't go out with the likes of my moronic brother even if it were for the sake of humanities' survival. I'm for the silent, mysterious boys, so Grant the open-book would really be the sad opposite!" Grant's sister was ranting in a really funny way because during that time similarities are really seen, I mean they are still related, whether she likes it or not!

"All set now." Said one of the girls and with that we prepared for our little play, the moment we heard footsteps.

The door just banged open and we were all in our respective pretending places, I was at the couch again pretending to be awakened by their door banging so I tried looking like I was a bit in shock while Macey was reading the news papers delivered that morning while Liz and Bex were listening to music while sitting on Zach's bed. While the girls who are in reality respectable _women_ were back to using nail files, fiddling with their hair and all those endless giggles. Really flawless covers, hope to be some spy of the same caliber in the future!

"So anything interesting happened here?" Zach asked, kind of confused at the relatively silent response when Tracy slash Katrina jumped on him and was startled as usual. But I was just happy that Zach received a hug from a real family member after being alone for several years.

To not seem to obvious it retorted "Would I be sleeping for the past hours if there was anything interesting going on besides us having to stand to baby sitting them and their hair?" I said sarcastically as I tried shifting my body into a comfortable position that would hopefully make me look like I was as bored as ever.

"Oh…just thought that…" Grant was now cut off by stares so he did the best thing, he shut up.

"Could you get off me now. This is very unnecessary" Zach was pulling off Tracy slash Katrina's arms so she let it slide on its own.

"Fine that's how you like it! Anyway we're going now. We can't miss our flight so no choice but to leave you guys here!" She pinched Zach's cheeks successfully after trying to avoid it. Well that'd be impossible now knowing how their skills are probably exponentially more that ours.

The other girls looked pleadingly to the guys who returned their looks with glares. _If you only have the slightest idea._ Now this is gonna be one of our personal jokes!

"Well Tata! Say goodbye to them now girls! They won't say it but I know they're going to miss us!" Tracy started hugging all the guys and so the others followed, they really stick to the queen bee act, which was really effective now that I see things in a logical way rather than my ready to attack mindset yesterday and some hours up until this morning's revelation!

After hugging the boys who were nearly fighting off the hugs but were such epic fails, they went straight to us and we all tried to show some resistance but knew that these hugs were genuine and are great venues to pass of messages so Tracy whispered "Remember to not die on Zach, he will kill himself if that happens to you" I understood and at the same time saw how all my other sisters were in almost the same position as I am so we've got to control our facial reactions as the guys were looking at us intently.

"So this is goodbye for now!" All the girls sighed as they dramatically had their exit, it even looked like an entourage when just before going out the door Tracy, Zach's cousin, looked back.

"Hey Zachy, I may be surrendering to your girlfriend now but that doesn't mean my brother is surrendering with her! I mean, meeting your girlfriend days before I saw you again may have changed things for me, but surely not for my brother who's deadly in love with your Cammie!" Tracy giggled then left while waving her hands at the now exploding Zach!

"You tell the friggin brother of yours that if he lays his eyes on _my _girlfriend again, I will roast him alive then pull of his limps slowly until he dies!" Zach was furious and I love it! I owe you Tracy, uh Katrina, I owe you big time!

I turned around to see my friends wrestling the mad dog, which now pertains to Zach to his original bed as he was kicking and punching in madness!

"Who agrees with me that Zach needs to be confined again? Or better yet chained, to prevent people dying for reasons that do not involve them?" Macey had a poll and everyone raised their hands while trying to hold off different parts of Zach's body and I heard him curse things in multiple languages all pertaining to how he is intending to kill somebody now!

You will totally kill us Zach, the moment you see how everything you've done so far has been caught in random bugs, and to tell you the truth I am keeping gazillion of copies of these instances, and I will make sure to include this!

I grabbed on to a syringe, a really _big_ one and pointed it up, which made the others react and Zach calm down as if nothing happened! Then we start all over again…Grant teases him about the imaginary brother and Zach kicks him, which starts the cycle of trying to lock Zach up someplace where stupid Grant won't reach, or maybe just knock Grant down. Yep the best option yet, out of all twenty-one!

"Say nighty-night Grant!" I punched the lights out of him then we all started laughing. Now this is a lot better!


	12. Chapter 12: Pretending While Palpitating

CHAPTER 12: Pretending While Palpitating

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm near ending this and yes, the moment you've all been asking for is **_**about**_** to arrive though not **_**yet**_** in this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, well those really insipid me. So thank you, thank you! **

Finally we are back at our room, _yep! Haven't seen our room for days!_ I am seated in a chair right beside my bed and is staring into nothingness when a hand kept on waving before my face.

"If you stare too much all our things will melt so quit it." Macey was trying to get me out of my endless stare, I myself don't know why I'm staring like this thinking of nothing while everyone else was pretty busy trying to put on their contacts and all that while I was there depressed as if I was PMSing.

"Hey guys, these are going to wash off tomorrow" Liz pointed at her wig and I realized why I was depressed as hell! Tomorrow's gonna be the big day! Wait, why was I depressed again when I'm supposed to be happy to be back to being a girl?! Oh yeah, nothing to be depressed about when you've got body aches worse than those who were hit by some car. All those days of non-ending fights took toll on my body this morning and yes, it is as if I'd be in one position the whole day. They might have to drag the chair out with me sitting on it just for me to have some mobility.

"Still hurts Cammie? You should've taken the painkillers yesterday before sleeping, look at you! You're worse than somebody who's having a stroke attack!" Bex is right, if I took those painkillers yesterday before sleeping the moment I graced the sight of my bed I could've been as excited as they were, moving freely like they are doing now and not looking as grumpy as the vegetable that I am now.

"Somebody pass the painkillers to me" I tried moving my hand but it hurt like hell so I decided to wait until Liz passed me a glass of water and the tablets. I reckoned that it'd take half the day for these to take effect and fully recharge my aching body though specialized as they are, they'd start making things better in no time.

"You've got to fix that Cammie, seriously, how would you fight Zach off tomorrow if you can't even move a muscle?" Macey was not putting on some random things in my hair, I let her do it coz yeah, I can't move anything!

"Atleast she still has her last weapon" Bex was leaning against the wall and I wondered about that last weapon she's talking about when I don't have psychic powers to boot, the only thing that wouldn't need muscle movement.

"And what might that be?" I asked, curious.

"You can still talk right?" Bex eyed me and I was like _duh._

"Then you just go make out with him. Kiss him when you need him to shut up." Good heavens Bex, you're ideas they are ridiculously weird yet sometimes it makes sense.

Macey laughed at my contemplating look as I was trying to consider Bex's weird suggestion! But I would really prefer it if I wasn't in this condition!

"So guys, I know tomorrow's the big day? What do we do? I mean we can't go around without a plan for tomorrow? Liz was asking us and I think she was expecting some plan of action for tomorrow. Today's our last _normal _day ya know?

"Why don't we end things with a bang then?" Macey's devious eyes tell us that she's planning something out of bounds but that's why we like him!

"So how are you planning that bang Mace?" Bex plopped herself on the bed as we all waited for Macey's plan.

"Well first we need some glue, gimme some tape, moose and a lot of hair dye" She was collecting things from the drawer and was seriously grouping them while we just eyed her with questioning.

"So what do we do with it? I asked.

"Well the glue goes to the shampoo bottles with the moose and the hair dye, I'm planning some new fashion trend so I want them to be the ones to try it first!" Macey giggled the evil giggle (yeah sure if there's something like that but really it was some giggle combined with utter evilness!)

"And what's the tape for then?" Liz asked holding up the packing tape.

"That's for forced hair waxing!" Macey smirked at me and I felt the exciting tension with regards to leaving a bang! Good now I'm feeling a lot better, with a task on hand, I'm as energized as a vegetable can be!

"So when do we execute this?" Bex was grinning while selecting the most outrageous colors one could ever find. She was planning to give them a not so good morning tomorrow huh?

"That'd be tonight! We sneak there later, they sleep like pigs so going there wouldn't be much of a trouble!" Macey was right if you think about it, they sleep as if a bomb won't wake them up, they could even end up in some gay romance without them even knowing.

"I'm planning to wake them up in a really really fantastic way!" Bex exclaimed as she pulled out our alarm clocks and changed its programming to ring at different intervals.

"If you're planning to tune it to anything, make sure it's a Barbie song. I want a bang of _I'm a Barbie girl _there! We all laughed at the thought of having boys wake up to such songs.

"Tonight will be exciting, let's just base our revelation from tonight's events!" I could feel my own plan sinking into my own brain but I felt like being spontaneous would be the best thing for guys, after all guys are never predictable, especially when you're talking about guy spies!

The warning bell started to ring and we all rushed out, I was dragging myself actually, it wasn't even running and I hated the fact that even the seventh grades were gazillion of times faster than me! Well I hope they stop looking at the injured person here unless they want to be walking in casts for the rest of the school year. I kind of glared at them but they came out scurrying like rats towards the halls of the school.

Finally I arrived to see my friends half-way through finishing their food and the boys where somewhere near to laughing and worrying and of course Grant would be the one whose not even thinking of my hurtful state instead he was laughing his ass of so I threw him Liz's fork. "Sorry man, I threw it before borrowing, I'll get you a new one"

I dragged myself to the tables to get food while Grant was still stoned there with the fork nearly hitting his eyes because the fork, which was presently situated on the wall, contained some of Grant's mane. Well lucky I missed the bull's eye!

"What happened to you? Nick asked and I stopped and tried to look pissed as I fumbled trying to invent an excuse, I can't tell them that I'm fresh from a catfight with their relatives, can I? So I sat down and pulled my hair.

"I fell of my friggin bed then ended up pulling with me the nightstand and everything on top op it" Well I do look like I just fell off somewhere so that's kinda believable.

"Don't even start on me, I pointed my fork at Zach who was close to chuckling out." I know, I know, so much for being a spy who could actually die just because I pulled over my body a nightstand and all its contents. Who would want that as the cause stated after the autopsy!

"Okay, okay whatever you say! Just down go falling off your seat and turning the whole table to your direction!" Stupid Zach, I'm gonna hit his smirking face! If he only knew the real reason for this! Sometimes I don't get why I like this usually jerky pig!

".Ha. Just make sure you keep a metal face in front of your face the moment I start throwing my utensils" I raised all the silverware that I could possible reach, arranging them as if they were knives ready to be thrown anytime.

I was just about to thrown the spoon as Zach moved his plate to cover his face so all its contents fell of to his pants. He groaned as I bluffed him while everyone else laughed.

"So who's the super smart one now, huh?" I was fun getting back at him, especially after seeing him soaked with the egg yoke from his scrambled egg. He was pissed and was about to retort back when Dr. Steve stepped forward and moved to the podium. Every time he goes there something half bad for us happens and I was getting freaked out by the moment as he was purposely making us wait, I hate this, suspense when it comes to announcements isn't really my thing.

We waited, and _waited._ "It's been ten seconds and he's still not opening his mouth, what the hell's up now?" Nick was really impatient; he started hitting his plate with his fork in a rhythmic pattern. It wasn't only him though; almost everyone was feeling about the same.

Dr. Steve cleared his throat, and we waited for his announcement "Well good morning boys! I have an excellent announcement for everyone!" people started murmuring while Dr. Steve sported that irritating smile so I looked at Mr. Solomon who was acting so cool there at the sides though he obviously knows something about what's about to happen! This is getting to be unfair!

"If everyone will just be silent enough I will push through with my announcement." Dr. Steve paused and the others shut up, those who kept on talking were shot death glares, so by the end of everything the whole place was haunted by silence. Dr. Steve went on to talk again after being satisfied with all the silence he continued –

"Tomorrow is a Saturday and a very special day for all of us, it is a day of celebration on the foundation of our beloved school. And so because of that we will be having a party tomorrow! And a swimming party at that!" I nearly fell off my seat at the mention of a _swimming party!_ Everyone started rejoicing and I tried to join in, I'm not the chameleon for nothing ya know!

I turned to look at Mr. Solomon who noticed my questioning face, so he responded with a smile. A freaking smile! Mr. Solomon smiling is like signaling the end of the world that's to arrive in no time, like _now!_

The boys were so excited and I felt like I wanted to puke because of the pressure now, I know swimming is a good thing! Yes it is, but not when you're purposely hiding your body to ensure mission completion, then exposing it bare would mean hell-breaks-lose!

People started walking out happily, people were excited as it was going to be an easy day today as most people were pulled off classes just to arrange tomorrows event, after all there are going to be performances to honor the foundation of the school. My sister walked as slowly as I did, I think they figured out how bad our situation was, to think that we'd have to last at least half of the day before reveling ourselves to the boys!

The day went on like it really is supposed to be, I battled aimlessly through the classes, people were all excited so we ended up acting the whole time, something that's even harder than fighting a bunch of goons!

My friends continued acting like the men they are so they keep on joking around with several classmates while I walk around doing my own thing, exploring the school. We've been staying here for sometime now but I haven't really explored much of those places that blue prints neglect to provide, so I'm planning to start exploration today. Now the good thing about trying to find hidden passageways is that it takes loads of time, most of one's stamina and the chance to end up interacting with anyone, unless of course they are as curious as I am and yep, at this point I am only trying to avoid one person, Zachary Goode. And as of now, I was successful in deliberately hiding myself from him and the others.

I kept on searching for passageways and rooms for nearly the entire time up until dinner where in everyone crowded eagerly talking about the probability of having booze over the party while Bex secretly threw a hard boiled egg at the boy who was currently planning some emo-insane plan of getting the pool water mixed with some chemicals, a stupid plan to get rid of your enemies easily, but that's something expected of those seventh graders.

"Kids now are as insane as they can get!" Grant spoke as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yep, that is pretty much tried, tested and proven, especially coming from the kid who can get everyone else killed" As Nick said that, Grant agreed. Lord! This big man doesn't even get the fact that Nick was talking about him. We all laughed at our inside joke while Grant seemed happy about the fact that people agreed with his hypothesis, well, so he thinks!

Dinner ended after much of the people were done already or after much of them tried running of to their own rooms to prepare for tomorrow's party, well no one wanted to look fat so eating wasn't the main agenda of the dinner awhile ago, with the exception of course of our boys who ate as if somebody's gonna steal all the food if they don't finish as much as they can in fifteen minutes. Yes, I know that they are spies and are presumed to move really fast, but come on! They might end up getting appendicitis with that speed of plopping food into their mouths!

My sisters and me hurriedly sped up to our room, and we plopped onto our beds slowly releasing all the tensions in our body.

"Swimming tomorrow, what do we do?!" I asked and especially eyed Macey as she usually has plans for such events, her specialty would be those kind of unrelated to real missions that are totally focused on fighting unless it involves some of Macey's enemies.

"Then we do what girls do best, we flaunt ourselves there to shock their eyes out of its sockets." Macey made everything sound easy but how are we going to do that?

"And how on heavens are we going to do that?" Bex asked with her eyebrows nearly fused.

"We give them the show of their lives" Macey was stating it in a matter-of-fact tone and we were still confused.

"So the idea is to pretend up until we need to. By that time, these wigs are sure to fall off when pulled so we prepare before hand. We are gonna show then some strip tease with matching blackmail. I'm still gonna have to make somebody pay." Macey flung the pillow against her back and she lay on it and I think that part sounded like a plan to all of us so we were quick into thinking about tomorrow's possible outcome.

"Hey, what time are we going to go to the boys bedroom?" Liz asked us when the idea passed through my mind.

"Liz track one of our bugs, that ought to tell us when we're going to hit the jackpot!" Liz went down to tracking my bugs and in no time we got it to see a couple of boys raiding their closets!

"Where's my trunks?!" Grant was screaming his head off!

"So this is how guys are when they lose their clothes!" Bex was trying to hold off her laugh as Grant started throwing the contents of his closet out to his bed.

"Try using your brain Grant, maybe that'd be better than ending up with all those clothes out and having to sleep on top of them later because of your high level of neatness!" Jonas was trying to sort things out in a very systematic way, trying to avoid ending up like Grant who was nearly going crazy just because of a pair of trunks!

"Grant! I think your thing is stuck right behind the toilet?" Nick still had his toothbrush on his mouth so his statement was more of grumbled words that just happen to be highly audible.

"What?! How can that be?!" Grant ran of to see that Nick was saying the truth, well more on acting it out really. It ended up like some charade game.

"Why ask that when the whole world knows that you have the highest probability of actually putting things like those in the unlikeliest places in the planet!" Zach was I think done because he had everything laid out already.

"Tralalala! As if you're something you freak!" Grant was acting like a baby and Zach just smirked at him. These two are best of friends and yet they act like there's always this civil war about to erupt anytime.

"How come you're done Zach?" Jonas was now asking Zach who seemed to relax that he even has time to go read graphic novels.

"Just got my stuff out. Besides, what's all the fuss! It's not like we're going to a party that has a catwalk, I mean if you guys are that gay to want to look ultra hot in front of other guys then go for the gold!" Now good luck Zach! Who knows when girls feel like popping out from just about nowhere!

Macey started laughing about Zach comments with regards to the need to dress up for other guys to see "Well then let's see the surprise in his face when he's not that prepared to face the fantasy of his young life" Macey looked at me as if we need to go pluck out every single hair in my body to make sure that I was ready for tomorrow's _roasting._

"Don't look at her like that Mace, she might hide from us to avoid us prepping her like she's supposed to be before facing her boy toy!" Bex was making these funny faces again and sometimes I would really love to just smack my friends' heads!

"I just hope they don't take forever when it comes to trying to find their clothes! I mean when are we gonna sleep in that case?" Liz asked worried though she wanted to do this as much as we all wanted. We again concentrated on watching the boys do their thing.

"Hey Nick, how bout you, how are you doing trying to find your things?" Grant was busy washing his soiled trunks while asking Nick who was now done with brushing his teeth.

"I'm going to be done the moment I open the closet Grant" Nick was walking over to the closet while removing his shirt. Woah didn't know that his body's got potential, and this time my view was supported by Macey who was currently in shock of Nick's body though she's seen that live, well she was trying her best not to look at him then since staring like this would really not pass for some ordinary bromance.

"Girl you've got yourself a good catch so show him tomorrow" Bex was patting Macey's shoulder to try and move her from her existing amazement and was kind of successful.

Now Nick pulled of the drawers to reveal his organized clothes that could match the number of Macey's clothes if Macey really happened to be a guy who was totally in love with fashion!

"Now this makes them a total pair" I said as I pointed towards the closet and Liz automatically agreed.

I heard Grant groan, "Why is it that everyone's done already! I'm sleepy and is still obliged to do this while all of you are resting now, getting ready for sweet sleep!"

"Why don't you stop that and just go bare tomorrow, as if somebody's gonna care!" Jonas said lazily as he was slowly drifting of to sleep.

"Yes Grant, go naked and no body will care, what we care about now is the disturbance of our precious sleep!" Zach mumbled as he tried covering his face with his pillow.

He's right its 10:33 pm already and they are still awake just because of Grant's swimming trunks.

"Remind me to punch Grant for taking too long that we are now being compromised of sleep" Bex said as she started putting our materials into bags that we will soon carry.

We waited for Grant to finish and start sleeping; he was the only one who seemed very much awake to us. We waited several minutes to ensure that they were really asleep now and are not going to wake up if we go about destroying them and their room.

"Hey are we ready guys?" I asked as we were about to go when Macey picked up a bottle from the table, "Just to make sure that they are going to take a bath whatever happens" Macey was now holding a bottle of whip cream and we all grinned at her.

We all went to the boy's room and waited for a while to see if they are reacting to our footsteps. After four minutes of no stirring or sudden movements, we entered their room. Well entering sounds easy but in reality I had to pick the lock for several minutes, their lock was more or less harder to pick than any other locks I've encountered.

I started moving in and the moment the coast was clear, we all started to go about our plan. Liz and Bex went on trying to get the alarms hidden in several parts of the room, some were in really close places while the others were in areas that were really hard to reach such as the window sill. That's hard when you're sleeping and is woken up by several songs by the Spice Girls or Britney Spears! On the other hand, Macey was mixing some of her hair dyes and moose onto the canisters inside the bathroom, she even went to trying to disassemble the piping and the showerhead to put on random stuff that would sure to color the water the moment it comes out of the shower head. I on the other hand was busy putting tape on the stomach of the boys, their arms and their legs as well! Packing tape really is one of the best inventions ever!

"All done?" I mouthed to my sisters who nodded and so we started moving out when Macey stopped. She turned around to write on the boys with the Whip crème. She was writing their names on random places in the guys' bodies and we just waited for her to finish when she called us back.

"Grab some of their things. Find boxers that have their names all over it." Macey mouthed-half-charaded that to us as we tried to go over their closet trying to find those things she asked us to find.

I saw Macey and Liz find their items faster than we did, they must think the same for them to go search in those places as if they own the closets, so I was deep in thought when I remembered how I myself would hide such things and so I looked at the drawer full of shirts and decided to see what was under them and jackpot, I found one that has Zach's name printed at the back. _And why are we getting such articles of clothing?!_. For Bex's case, being the last was surely a giving taking into consideration Grant's mess but she soon succeeded in finding one out of all of those dumped clothes.

We slowly inched for the door while taking a look at our creation and moved out the moment we were satisfied enough. The moment we were back to our room, we decided to sleep first as the first alarm would actually ring by 2:00 am and it was just 11:57 pm then so there's lots of time for sleeping.

I drifted off to sleep as my sisters did while Liz was setting up the computer so that it's left open to continuously monitor the boys in such a way that any other intruder for wouldn't be able to operate it for as long as we are not the ones using it.

_Sleep was really a good thing as it was fast and was very relaxing…_

Well not until I woke up to the sound of screaming and I'm a Barbie girl music at the background! Oh shit! It's starting! My sisters were up as well and we raced to see what was now happening at their room and at this point we are seeing Grant who was now on the floor with the newly awaken Jonas who was just pulled by the big man who thought that he was being attacked!

"Where is it?!" Grant stood up in a fighting pose while Zach was mad as hell as he was now shouting "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He was covering his ears trying to shut out the blasting sound while Nick was banging all their things in an attempt to find the thing that's making the sound.

"Found it!" Nick tried turning it off but it wouldn't "Turn the fuck off you stupid little thing!" Nick tried stepping on it when Grant got pissed and whacked it with a tennis racket.

"Way to go Grant" Jonas was rubbing his head off while the others were back to slumber, possibly thinking that it was just some mistake that somebody set such an alarm.

The girls and I waited for the next alarm, which was due thirty minutes after and so tried stuffing ourselves with chocolates and other snacks. Doing so made time fly, and it was only a minute and 2 seconds more before the next alarm rings and so we all neared the screen to watch the next episode of our prank.

Then true enough, the alarm yanked off _I'm a Slaaaaaaveeeee for you! _And continued which got all the boys up again and this time Zach stood up trying to find the alarm himself!

"Oh shut the hell up! What is it again?!" Nick was reacting and was clearly in a foul mood as they couldn't find the alarm clock, which was just right under the foam of Zach's bed.

"Whoever's doing this will pay for their dear freaking lives tomorrow!" He moved around kicking random things until he heard the sounds getting clearer as he passed through the covers and he found it.

The thing wouldn't snooze off so he tried yanking on parts of it but wouldn't let go so he threw it outside the window.

"If I hear one more of that I'm going ballistic!" Grant really looked like he was going crazy, as he would always fall off and pose as if they are under some surprise attack. He was surely one stressed boy!

"Who ever decided to put on Britney in the morning must die. Soon!" Jonas was rubbing his still hurting head.

They all returned back to sleep again clutching onto different things to cover their ears form other noises. Is was now 2:47 in the morning and the next alarm would sound off at four so we decided to get some nap again while waiting for the next part of our little morning greeting. Now that's our last alarm so let's see what happens next.

I feel like I was sleeping soundly until I heard beatings, hard ones! Then we all turned to each other then bolted for the screen which featured Grant and his red-strained eyes nearly throwing off everything blocking his way as we here _together! Together, together everyone! _At the background, yep! Highschool musical!

"I'm am gonna rip the bones of the one who set this up!" Nick was searching his originally neat closet, which was now under war because of its bombed-like state.

"No! I'm gonna torture them with all these Highschool Musical stuff until they end up swallowing these things to make sure they shut up! Zach was flaming and he was desperate to try and find the last alarm, which just happens to be in the window sill just beside the computer.

"Darn you!" Jonas found the alarm and randomly tried stepping on it with all might, breaking it apart in pieces. He was not even contented with that or he must be really pissed that he stopped only after the alarm was fully pulverized.

If you take a look at the boys they are a total mess and they don't know it yet! Those pigs are mindless sleeping without noticing how almost the entire bed is covered already in whip crème just because they keep on rolling around!

I looked at my sisters and we all shared a laugh trying our hardest best to put in breathing breaks in between our laughing moments.

"Our hard-work paid off guys!" Macey congratulated all of us and we all shared high-fives then we were back to the screen again to check out the situation when we heard Grant laugh, like's he's forgotten what just happened to them a while ago.

"Hahahahaha! Look at you Zach! You look like a soaked package who drooled his entire body while sleeping!" Grant was laughing his ass off when Zach retorted!

"Well look at you! You're all ready for roasting with all the batter around your body!" Zach thought Grant was joking and was about to laugh the moment he looked at Nick who was looking just like what Grant described with regards to how he looks like.

"Fuck Man?!!!!" Nick and Zach both ran to the mirror to see their coated bodies that are presently wrapped in packing tape, which would end up with the same purpose as waxing if under the attempt of being removed without care!

"Oh shiiiiiiit! What the hell's happening here! Jonas tried scrapping off all the whipped crème while Grant tried licking his hands then stopped the moment he saw himself taped all over right under all those whipped crème.

Grant then tried pulling off the tape without thinking about its possible effect to all his hair! Jonas tried stopping him but it was too late already, Grant pulled it and was soon shouting and nearly crying as he ran towards the bathroom followed by Jonas. He was in desperate need of water to cool of his fresh wax! Good going Grant! We laughed at what was happening for it was pretty effective!

The boys were not inside the bathroom as they all tried to wash off those things in their bodies. They were able to wax themselves at first without much thought to what was going to happen if they pull off the tape so hundreds of different curses were heard during that time up until Jonas thought of something.

"Stop pulling guys! Use the freakin lubricants-slash-any oil to make the tape washable and unusable themselves!" The guys raced for the bottles in front of them, we saw how teary eyed they were at their initial hair waxing.

Jonas is really smart and he was right, lubricating the tapes made them useless so they were easily pulled off. They boys were rejoicing at how smart and useful Jonas was until Nick screamed, "Fuck this lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Then they all looked at each other.

Their bodies were now of different colors and their hair were all standing and are of the colors, green, purple, yellow and red while there bodies were mixed depending on the bottles they used earlier. Jonas was smart, but obviously we are smarter! We rejoiced at our successful prank while the boys were really furious, going out of the bathroom with furious desire for immediate bloodshed and I froze the moment Zach eyed the lamp beside Nick's bed. Shit. He just found our bugs.

We were nervous but not yet dying as he ordered the other boys to go search for our bugs, they destroyed much of it so some of our screens went blank but they weren't able to take out everything as the one in the computer itself was left there as it looked like one of it's cameras.

The situation was still manageable then and we were just nervous but the moment I heard Zach's next words, we were immediately palpitating "I think I know who's paying for this. Those mutts, we're going to fight head on!" Then we saw Jonas taking note of our room from the database. They want to make sure to get to our room as fast as they could and we panicked.

"We're gonna die!" Liz was shrieking and was really hyperventilating!

"What do we do know!?" Bex was pacing back and forth and we only have a few minutes left! Think! I need to think noooowwwww!

That's when I came up with a plan! "We do what we do _best. _We _pretend!"_ I looked at my friends then grabbed of the computer to make it display something else then I grabbed on to the whip crème can then sprayed it all over my body and the moment I did, my friends quickly followed.

My hands are shaking and I'm hearing the footsteps, the angry pacing up footsteps. I hide all the evidence while practicing my shocked, mad, furious and ruined face the moment the door banged open!


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing Shocking? Let’s See!

CHAPTER 13: Nothing Shocking? Let's See!

"You!" Zach was about to charge but stopped on his tracks the moment he saw me standing there as if I was still absorbing the moment.

"...here." Macey acted as he glanced at herself then run towards the mirror!

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying that you aren't the ones who've done this?!" Zach pointed towards himself and to Grant who looked worse than every one of them. Apparently having more hair than the others is a full setback in this kind of situation.

"You look like you've been to some costume party!" Liz was laughing when Bex cut her happy time.

"Man don't laugh at how they look, for you look like somebody pooped white all over your body!" Now good acting Bex! She sounded irritated as she tried getting of the whip crème off her hair we just had to be careful now.

"Wait did you guys here some weird songs early in the morning?" Nick asked still trying to untangle his moosed hair, _No worries Nick that'll remove itself right before the swimming party starts! _Thanks to Macey and her super high intelligence when it comes to chemicals that would end up in people's body!

"Ugh what songs are you talking about now?" I questioned them.

"As you can see I woke up feeling as if somebody peed on my bed! So we just shot out of our bed just right before you guys came barging in looking like clowns!" I told them as if _we_ needed to blame somebody here!

"We mean, did you hear songs from Highschool musical?" Jonas asked while comparing his state to our state so to make sure he stops what he's doing I said "Huh?! Highschool musical?!" I tried to look as quizzical as possible to distract them as Macey slid to the bathroom to actually put on the chemicals while pretending to head to wash her hands.

"As in _Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on lets have some fun. Together, were there for each other every time. Together, together come on lets do this right!"_ Grant was singing highschool musical so we all looked at him skeptically.

"What?" Now he stopped his singing to see that everyone was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Now that's weird." Bex crossed her arms over her chest trying to suppress a laugh but wasn't too successful as it showed in her face.

"I'm beginning to think that there's something your not telling us with regards to your true sexual orientation Grant" Jonas looked at Grant trying to look like a supportive friend.

"We'll still accept who you are, you know?" Nick looked at Grant as well who just realized what his friends are talking about!

"What the hell guys! I'm not gay! I just happen to know the song okay?!" Grant was flinging his arms in a really defensive way when Zach retorted the obvious to us but unknown to the oblivious Grant "defensive". Then that did it, we ended up fighting over who's gay and whose not, which took much of out time. There was an endless battle of wits and we ended up being included in the current battle of the brainless.

We were all very much caught up in the current situation that we have put our current state at the back of our minds while Macey of course was still doing her thing there inside the bathroom.

"Don't count me as gay when you're the one who buys stuffed toys as displays!" Grant was spilling Zach's secrets that caused him to hit his head. _Oh my god! Zach buys stuffed toys!?_

"Oh yeah. Stuffed tigers and dogs? So much for being gay! Well let's take a look at the _man _here who's never been kissed! Zach mocked Grant. Well, Stuffed animals are cute but yes tigers and dogs are certainly not gay, bad move Grant!

"You moron! You were just lucky that you said goodbye to Cammie without much distractions! The moment I see Bex again, I'm totally going to kiss her! You mark my word!" Grant was totally mad but that statement was truly juicy for me and Bex, I mean in that case I would be like Zach's first real kiss?! Of course not counting her mother's kisses. And yep Bex, your kiss will be due later! Bex was shocked and I know it. Even with that laughing face, I know my best friend and she's totally hyperventilating in the insides.

"Well let's see about that. You may not have enough balls to do that!" Bex said and was then followed by Nick who was very mean to the really funny Grant "Even if it was the end of the world, Grant would be caught stoned just at the sight of his British bombshell so I think we can't expect enough from that!" Nick had this really sarcastic tone that made Grant really turn red as a tomato, you are really readable Grant, _really readable!_

"I bet you all my allowance for the whole month! If you guys lose, Zach you will have to sing to Cammie that highschool musical song! And you, Nick, you have to make out with Macey in front of us! And you Jonas, you four-eyed! You have to ask Liz to be your girlfriend! I swear I'm gonna win this!" Grant sounded determined and he even had that winning pose to boot!

_Then let's see that determination later, shall we?_ I looked at Bex who was smirking will all ears listening when Nick interrupted Grant's pose.

"Grant, that is so nice of you, I mean making out with Macey would be like a total prize so thanks man" Nick laughed at the sight of Grant who gritted he's teeth together.

"And me singing THAT to Cammie, over my dead body you dwerb!" Zach was smirking, he looked as arrogant as ever and yet he looks good even with the color yellow-orange all over his body and red on his messy hair. This guy is totally weird, I sometimes hate that fact that he looks good amidst all of those stuff that's supposed to ruin his hotness!

Grant was just about to retort when we heard Macey scream, so I guess we're back to acting things out! We all rushed to see what was happening. Bex, Liz and I pretended to be on shock as we see Macey's hands and the floor covered in fluids of different color.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is really happening here!" Macey tried to look as furious as she can be and well yes, she did succeed in that department.

"What is _that?!_" Liz pointed at whatever was scattered all around Macey, pretending to not know a thing about it.

"Well _that_ apparently gets you _this_" Grant pointed at themselves and we tried to look disgusted as we turned to look back and forth to the fluid and them.

"Shit. Lucky I just tried washing my hand before taking the goddamn shower!" Macey looked at them with such relief on her face that things seemed real and true.

The boys looked disappointed about the fact that they are the only ones to suffer everything, as we seemed to have outsmarted them with the use of luck. Well it wasn't really luck, it was more of a plan that saved our butts and even bought us more time for later's events.

The warning bell for breakfast rung and we all looked at each other. The boys decided to go back to their room first to clean up their mess, they are after all really popular in this school so going out looking like some kid colored them with such amazing crayons would make them lose all their pride and dignity. While on the other hand, we told them that we'd be doing the same thing, trying to remove all this mess without using all those fluids, and yes, our emergency plan left a lot of mess so we have no choice but to remove and clean them. It is 6:15 am now and we have 5 more hours, 45 minutes and 9 seconds left as guys. And what is the best way for hiding one's self during the need for much pretending? That'd be to lock ourselves inside.

The boys were now nowhere in sight and are back to their rooms, that information would be thanks to our trackers. We started cleaning up much of the mess and are lucky that we only had a bunch of whip crème to remove unlike the boys who'd end up taking longer to remove the other mess. We finished cleaning at around 8:23 am and are now plopped on to our clean beds without the worry of having ants around.

"The wigs are about to come off since we wore them earlier days ago" Liz was right, I can feel my wig loosening up a bit which is slightly good because that indicates how near we are to being back to our girl bodies. But the down part is that we can't get to anymore fights the moment out wigs really come of because we'd have to prevent them from falling off our heads until we hit our 12:00 noon mark.

"In this case we have to go and prepare now. We can't go there looking ugly can we?" Macey started opening our closet, well the real closet actually, which was at the back of the seen closet then she pulled out swimsuits, two piece swimsuits.

"Don't tell me you carried all this stuff here even though we didn't know that there's gonna be such a party?" Liz asked slightly amazed and freaked out at Macey's luggage that contained practically a house because it carried all of her living necessities which comes in the form of make-up, accessories and clothes, her lifeline.

"I always come prepared you know! And I always bring things that are good for the four of us, we can never be caught unprepared!" Macey really is a fashion geek, if there is something like that she'd be considered part of the world record.

Macey handed us those things that I call cloth. It looks as bare as it can be and I don't know if my powers will allow me to live the day wearing just this, and I was planning to return it to her when she shot me a look that signals you-are-going-to-wear-that-and-I-will-tie-you-up-just-to-make-sure-you-do. Macey seems scary but the moment you meet her she's the living devil that will surely haunt your daily life especially when you're one simple spy like me.

The moment she handed to us those pieces of cloth she motioned for us to change immediately and we did the moment she ordered us to. We had to take a bath first so it took us a lot of time just to finish all our hygienic needs but we were able to come out shortly after that. Bex looked hot even with that wig still on imagine how she'd look with out it already! She was wearing this brown tube swimsuit top than had a large stone in the middle; it looked like obsidian to me, or it may really be obsidian, as Macey hates wearing fake clothes. I wonder how Grant would take this much pressure on.

Liz looked very cute and white with that light pink swimsuit whose top had only one strap that originates from the left side but takes a cross to the right side where in upon circling the neck would eventually end to the left side of Liz's back. Macey had a good taste of color, not to disturbing yet not to boring, that's one reason why we like Macey and her choices though there are sometimes that we suffer just to look as good as she wants us to. Pain is totally part of beauty, so she says!

If my other sisters looked good, well Macey looked like a model, well she is, but you know what I mean. She was wearing this white swimsuit that had traps that were bound to a gold ring that was around her neck. Even the sides of the swimsuit's bottom had gold rings at the side that bound the front and back together. Macey looks stunning with all this class and good posture to add to her really beautiful face and sexy swim wear.

Now I still don't know how I looked like since I came out last and was waiting for the mirror to get freed up when Macey put her hands together starling me as it made a lot hand smacking sound.

"I knew it! You're gonna get drooled over Cam!" At her statement Bex and Liz turned around and was happy with what they saw, good going guys, you are happy when I haven't even seen myself yet! I went to the now free mirror to see myself clad in this black top and bottom where in the top was almost tube-like thank God its just an _almost_ tube that has this black strap that starts from the middle of the top up to my neck which then is connected to a cloth that circles my neck, similar to how a chocker would circle one's neck.

I do admit that this time, Macey gave me something nice that I think I could put up through until the end of the day. I looked good and I can feel the tension all rising as the final twist gave in, my wig was now unstuck with my head so I pulled it off. My hair fell down and the ends were curled from being up there twisted for days, Now I don't even need a curling iron!

"Bloody Grace!" Bex pulled off her wig as well which was then followed by the now happy Macey who would be seeing her hair at last after such days of looking like boys with such short hair! Even Liz joined in and was happy to see her mane down and back from its hiding.

"I think our hairs are more or less ready, luckily those wigs are pore studded so our hairs get cleaned every time we take a bath." Macey was rubbing her hair against her face and she was right, the way our hairs were now curled on its natural accord made things a lot better and with no more time left for us at it is now 10:45 am, yep we took that long, it's good that we are ready to go.

"Now we just need to put our hair up again for the last time and pretend for an hour and 15 minutes" I told them well that'd be less because I highly doubt that we'd be there before 11, luckily we have such a good excuse. The boys were a lot faster than we expected though as they were out by nine to join the others who were swimming already and they were excited, we can see that.

"Now grab on to some baggy clothes that are easy to remove and especially were those stuff I asked you to get from the boy's room" Macey grabbed on to Nick's jersey as she was telling us to do so, and we did as she said.

"Why are we going to wear these again?" Liz asked holding up Jonas' shirt.

"Well it's good to give them a good strip-tease with all labels on" Macey was smirking and I understood what she was thinking. Branding really makes guys go crazy especially when it's very much unexpected!

We were not dressed up to something that looked like we were going to swim but are covered enough to still look like boys, we are even wearing our own clothes on top of the boy's clothes. I was like wearing Zach' boxers under shorts. We were about to leave the room when Bex stopped us.

"We can't go with faces like this!" She's right we are going to be spotted without question so Macey went back to get the perfect solution.

"Here, wear these. We won't look stupid since its near noon already and the sun's up!" Smart, such large glasses would cover much of our face already without making us look weird besides there's only 45 more minutes left so this ought to be good.

We walked out of the room feeling more confident than before though we had to be extra careful today as boys in swimming parties tend to be as rowdy ay bulls inside the ring to we can't afford getting thrown down into the pool this early.

We passed by the food table, grabbing much food and drinks to make sure that it lasts up until 12 and that they would have no chance to throw is inside. We walked together and right before we entered I was blinded by light then my eyes and my glasses quickly adjusted to the sudden exposure to such strong light.

"Whoa. Now this is a party we're going to enjoy!" Macey seemed to like what she sees, the water was really blue and was sparkling because of the light, some boys were going for the tan while others were aimlessly playing inside the waters. Some were eating while the others were playing things such as cards and spin the bottle, but the best part here is how we are too exposed to such hot bodies and I feel my blood rise as I see Zach about to dive in to the pool. _.god. those abs!_

I know that I wasn't the only one who was feeling as restless as I was as my friends all eyed each other signaling distress on how those boys are hot as grill and that there are a couple of girls here who are about to be revealed and surrounded by a school of boys! Tina and my other classmates were playing cards while ogling the boys, I know how that works and I can see that they are as impatient and as scared as we all are since we are awaiting for thirty more minutes and eleven seconds! _I feel like I'm about to faint anytime now!_

"We need to give them a good show, I won't be accepting defeat here!" Macey said as she was about to put the taco inside her mouth, and same here, I was feeling the same way. I was feeling jittery but that was nothing compared to how Liz was obviously vibrating in her beach bed.

I eyed around the corner to find Mr. Solomon standing around with Dr. Steve beside him while eating barbeque. I looked at him and he just smirked at me. Mr. Solomon, don't go smirking at us when its practically your fault why were are here feeling as bad as we are now to the point that my stomach can not anymore accept food!

"Woi Jake! What's with all that boring thing you're doing!" Grant called up to us and we looked at them. Shit there's twenty more minutes left and they noticed us. I need all the help I can possibly get now!

"Eating ain't boring! We're starving here" I pretended to stuff more things inside my mouth just to drive my point when Zach spoke -

"Well don't blame us when you get fat from all those food you're stuffing in" I'm a girl so fat and anything that would pertain to me in one sentence can't be and I started feeling irritated.

"Talk about fat when we can see bouncing cellulites everywhere" Macey retorted and I know that she's pissed probably even more pissed than I am because Macey's really sexy and I think that's a known fact already.

God. 9 more minutes, please let the 31 seconds pass the way breathing does!

"I beg your pardon but cellulites and me don't mix so maybe you are pertaining to some other guy" Nick smirked as he started raising from the water revealing his perfectly toned body. I hope Macey won't be caught off guarded by the sight of this guy's body.

I heard Macey whisper under her breath "If this guys does not kill himself by drowning, I will surely think of some better torturing methods." Macey was trying to control herself and we all know that. You can do it Mace only five minutes now!

"If you're that confident yourselves why don't you go show us what cellulite-free means" Zach was also all in glory and was speaking mockingly, he's hot but now he's annoying me and I just want to get down to business and shock his eyeballs out of its sockets!

"Won't waste or precious time, besides who knows if there are some twisted guys here who'd rape their brothers after a show" Bex tried to sound as non-caring as possible because we have to buy much time, two minutes is still long especially when everyone's eying our fight already. We surely captured the crowd and that just made things harder for us.

We ended up with a battle of facial expressions and a lot of smirking as we tried to buy time and I think we are successful at the fact that there's only five more seconds left and I looked at my sisters who were counting the same way and felt curious waiting eyes all over us. _5….4….my breathing was getting heavier by the second….3….oh God!....2….here it goes…1._ I looked at Mr. Solomon who pointed at his watch and nodded to us, then I looked back at my sisters who seemed to have understood my look.

"So what now? Chickening out?" Zach was right beside Jonas who looked at him intently.

"Course not, though we're still debating on whether you deserve it or not" I told them cockily while I went back to drinking while slowly edging to the end of my beach bed.

"Nothing that would shock us, highly doubt that anyone's as buff as Grant here" Jonas said in a relaxed tone, he wasn't forcing anyone but the nothing would shock us part made me just want to scream here like a girl that I am just to make sure they are shocked to the point of looking for cover!

"Let's see about that then." Macey stood up and looked at us "Yo guys, show these asses what we've got" She added as she waited for us to stand up. All eyes were focused on us and I feel like I'm about to kick somebody now, and fear has long been forgotten. " She added as she waited for us to stand up. All eyes were focused on us and I feel like I'm about to kick somebody now, and fear has long been forgotten. _You guys_ _are going to pay for this._

I was pulling of my shorts when I remembered something "Hey, where's the sunblock?" I deliberately asked and dropped the boy accent, which my friends automatically sensed and followed. The only sound that was heard was random metallic objects hitting the ground. Then Bex followed –

"We're gonna have to borrow later in that case" All the other girls were now free of their bottoms while all the guys showed no signs of movement, not even breathing and heaving.

Then as in on signal we all removed out tops revealing our female bodies. There was silence while one guys passed out the moment we did that. Nobody even moved a muscle as we just heard loud thuds and a lot of off balances. Mouths were caught gaped open and the boys were clinging to the walls of the pool for the balance.

"Now come to think of it, I hate cellulite" Macey said as slowly pulled off her wig which we immediately followed. The moment we did so, our hair fell down and we were now able to hear sounds. A LOT OF SOUNDS in fact.

"They….they….are girls!" One eight grader was stuttering and was near to collapsing, but what I was most interested about was _our _boys' reactions!

".." Grant was shaking Zach, who is currently under no capability of standing himself as he grabbed on to the sides of the pool for support.

"What the fuck just is just happening" Nick was under total distress as he slapped himself right beside Jonas who was utterly speechless with his jaw dropped to the lowest possible degree.

"God no…Oh…shit fuck…" Zach was really panting as he stared at us now this is my time, I smirked at him and he nearly fell off to the water.

I smiled to my sisters and as we turned around to put our shades in the tables, well I turned to make sure that Zach sees his name all over my behind.

I kept my back turned but I made it a point to have my face towards them when I spoke "Hey sorry for the late notice Zach, kinda borrowed this" I pointed at his boxers and I could see how he was holding his breath for too long now.

"Is she your girlfriend Zach? She knows you!?" Those young people who seemed more alert than our boys started murmuring while some were still staring at us like we're some statues here.

"Cammie…" Zach finally uttered something of relevance and all the girls chuckled at their present reactions. This is sweet victory! Now tell me all about shock!

"Hey Jonas thought nothing would shock you? What's with all those now?" Bex smirked at Jonas who wasn't able to reply at all, he was there motionless right beside Nick who was just caught staring as if he's just seen some ghost.

"What is happening here?! I'm not seeing things right!?" I think Grant felt like he was crazy for seeing things such as boys evolving into girls while the others were just there on the pool, motionless while the others looked love struck. And well, Zach so much for your face that's never caught off guarded!

"Congratulations girls for a successful mission" Mr. Solomon congratulated us and we felt proud at the present scene.

"Thank you sir!" We all said in unison and he smiled.

"Excellent girls! So I hope you enjoy your real stay here in Blackthorne institute for boys!" Dr. Steve said when Macey added. "Well Dr. Steve that'd be more of Blackthorne Institute for frozen boys!" then all the girls laughed, today really is our day and I can feel it!

"So much for asking us to take our clothes off I think!" Macey told the guys who were under her power now but Macey was eying Nick who was just staring back at her.

"Oh by the way girls introduce yourselves again!" Dr. Steve added just before he left with Mr. Solomon, Anna started introducing herself and as all the others followed the eyes of the boys were shifting as well, besided four pairs of known eyes and ten more pairs who were all glued to Macey.

Then it was Liz's turn to introduce "Hi. I'm Liz Sutton" and she waved while Jonas finally gulped. "I feel like I'm gonna puke…" Jonas was still in total shock and was now feeling the effects of staring and mouth gaping for such a long time.

Macey basically saluted the boys while introducing herself "Macey, Macey McHenry" then she smirked at Nick while the other boys were practically dying under Macey's feet every now and then.

"Isn't she the daughter of the Senator?" One boy asked while Nick replied "Yes she _is_ the daughter of the Senator and you wouldn't wanna be anywhere near her the moment she smirks" That made Macey smirk more as she heard Nick's warning.

"Bex, Rebecca Baxter, first British girl in Gallagher" She purposely kept the accent to prove her point but what was funny was the fact the she walked forward towards Grant's area, who's head is just being held up by the fact that he put his chin over the edge of the pool.

"I think I just owe my friends something." Bex grabbed on to Grant's face then she kissed him. Grant nearly fainted, as people were again back to wide open mouths and eyeball popping out poses.

"My friends wanted to make sure that they won't be hearing highschool musical songs sung in front of them" Bex looked at Zach who was horrified at what just happened and I laughed, his face was really priceless today!

"I think I can die now…" Grant told Zach as Zach tried to give the wobbly Grant some support or else they might as well pull each other down the water.

Now it was my turn to introduce "Cammie, Cammie Morgan" I looked around and stopped to look at Zach who was now looking at me directly into the eyes, I'm the chameleon so all eyes being on me feels weird but this time, I feel like I love all the stares and all those reactions.

I was just stopped when I heard people whispering about me from all the sides of the area "She's Cammie Morgan?! Then she really is his girlfriend!" guys from one side were talking about that while some were having more accurate discussions "Zach kissed her before we left Gallagher!" So I assumed that guy was there for the exchange then.

My friends looked at as they also heard those murmurs, didn't know that people know a lot of things about me and Zach or the fact that there are things they just made up now.

I felt the tension relax a bit now, actually me and my friends were now laughing our butts off as we were headed to the boys when we were stopped in our tracks by a couple of boys who seemed like they were seniors as I've seen them walk to that area before.

"Hey girls, wanna join us? We'd really appreciate the presence of such beautiful ladies such as you. The guy grabbed on my hand when I heard some water splashes then I saw Zach followed by Grant, Nick and Jonas moving towards us.

"No touching in my watch" Zach clutched on the guys shoulder and he grunted while pulling off. Nick glared at them, which caused the other boys lining up for Macey to go away. I looked at Zach who was then looking at me.

"Gallagher Girl" He said under his breath so I replied "Blackthorne boy" then I smirked at him.

"You owe some explanations" He said with one eyebrow raised.

"Nope. I don't" I practically chirped!

"Oh yes you do." The moment he said that he flung he over to his arms and started down for the water. I feel like he was back to normal, he's relaxed and his breathing is normal and I can see a smirk building up somewhere there.

He put me down in one of the corners of the pool when I realized that I can't fully stand with out the water eating me because I was just to short. Stupid Zach and his ideas!

"Any problems Gallagher girl?" He was now smirking that signature smirk of his as I felt his arms snake around my back. He pulled me up so my head was now above the water level.

"What now?" I asked him while looking at him intently.

"You missed me?" He asked and I smirked.

"Nope." I was still smirking.

"Sure you did. Admit it now." He was pouting while slowly boxing me in. So that was why he brought me in a corner!

"And why would I miss you? Besides you're the one here who's moaning out my name, I think you're the one missing me here" I think I outsmarted him because he wasn't expecting the moaning part.

"I don't moan." He looked at me and I replied "Oh trust me. You do. I'm making you pay for me to destroy all the copies of it." I whispered to his ear then I laughed.

"So you were the ones who really did all those stuff!" Zach confirmed those things that were obvious now.

"Hmmm. Well that was our morning greeting and I think you enjoyed it." I said sarcastically while smirking.

"That isn't my concept of a greeting or is it even enjoyable." He looked at me, inches away from my face then he continued, "Let me show you how you're supposed to greet a guy" then he closed the gap. He started kissing me and I was shocked at first but returned the kiss, my arms snaked around his neck and everything else was spontaneous.

Who cares if everyone's staring? Let me mind this business first, besides this is the advantage of being known as _the girlfriend_ right from the start!

Let me tell you the rest of the story after this…I think we need a longer greeting time…I felt him smirk through his kisses. _Ugh. Zach! Don't do that now, we're gonna end up staying like this for the entire time!_ Can't believe that this hot jerk's this good at kissing! Stamina wise, we'll last days, _ohhhh…stamina! What a nice spy advantage!_


End file.
